Silly Love
by Lady Venus 25
Summary: Bella, desacreditada do amor, resolve que não vai se envolver com ninguém mais. Pode Bella manter a promessa depois da confissão de Edward?
1. Parte 1

**Parte 1**

Alice foi minha madrinha de casamento, juntamente de Emmett, seu irmão e meu grande amigo. Rosalie foi a madrinha do meu marido e Peter, o sócio da Hale Enterprise, foi o padrinho.

Ex-noivo, agora ex-marido.

Jasper Hale.

Fui Isabella Hale por dois anos, e antes disso, fui namorada dele por um ano. Trabalhei como secretária do senhor Hale por pouco tempo, seu filho trabalhou muito para tomar a liderança da empresa e, bom, não é segredo, Jasper Hale, presidente interino à quatro anos.

Eu tinha a prova concreta de que amar era cilada em casa. Meus pais se separaram pois não se amavam mais, e eu não ia ser a cola que os manteria juntos. Charlie, meu pai, me presenteou com uma madrasta no ano seguinte a sua partida. Faltava amor entre ele e Renné, mas tinha de sobra entre ele e Carmem.

Minha mãe ficou naquela cidade, Forks, onde nasci. Meu pai se mudou para o Alaska assim que assinou o divórcio e eu, sumi dali assim que recebi minha carta de aceite para a faculdade de direito em Stanford. Zero arrependimentos.

Voltei para Washington, mas fiquei em Seattle. Terminei meu estágio na Hale e invés de enviar meu currículo para Tunner's Advocacy, fiquei cuidando dos últimos reparos na minha festa de casamento. Me casei no cartório e só. Assinei o papel que ditaria minha infelicidade.

Jasper disse que me amava seis vezes em todos esses anos. Uma dessas vezes foi quando eu achei seu passaporte depois dele passar o dia procurando. Putz... isso pois agora me lembro bem de uma vez que ele disse que me amava quando estava bêbado. Ele disse: "Te amo...mamãe"

Alice Brandon, minha melhor amiga ficou um pouco afastada quando descobri minha gravidez, sete meses depois de dizer SIM. Ela me ajudou a arrumar o jantar para contar a Jasper, mas saiu antes dele voltar. Mas ela ter saído naquele dia não me ajudou em nada, talvez... se ela tivesse ficado mais...

Se tivesse ficado por mais meia hora, Alice veria eu cair perto da porta de entrada. Veria meu sangue sujar o carpete azul e seria ela quem ligaria para a emergência antes que eu caísse inconsciente ao lado do telefone depois de dizer o nome do meu prédio e o meu nome.

Jasper ficou triste pela morte do nosso filho. Nos distanciando mais e mais, ele optou por dormir na casa dos pais por uns dias. Dias que viraram meses. Nosso último ano de casados, passamos separados. Meu pedido de divórcio não aconteceu, pois o dele chegou antes.

— Você me amou? - perguntei quando ele fechou a última mala.

Jasper respirou fundo.

— Eu casei com você por algum motivo.

— Amor?

— Acho que sim. - ele saiu da casa. Fechei os olhos e caí no chão. O desespero tomou conta do meu peito. Um crise existencial "Acho que sim?". Dei um sorriso fraco para a foto na minha escrivaninha, estou sorrindo e cortando o bolo, Jasper olha para a câmera e olho para ele com o que pensei ser amor.

— Que piada! - pego a foto e guardo na gaveta. Alice tirou essa foto. Jogar no lixo seria um afronte a ela. Não me importava se fosse um afronte a mim.

Ele realmente me amou? E eu, amei Jasper assim, do jeito que eu cobro o amor dele?

Apressei o passo e chego ao elevador antes dele fechar. Minha bolsa bate no braço de alguém. Peço desculpas sem olhar direito pra quem foi. Seguro meu almoço na outra mão. Hoje trouxe dois sanduíches e iogute de ameixa. Não dá tempo de comer coisa mais saudável.

A porta se abre e vejo um homem maravilhosamente lindo na minha frente. Ele é Edward, trabalha com a conta dos Hale agora, e é por isso que não gosto tanto dele. Mas é mais fácil gostar dele quando nos saúda com esse sorriso bonito e perfeito, quando chega todo cheiroso ao seu lado e ...ele é tudo de bom. Exceto por estar cuidando das coisas do meu ex- marido.

"Se ex fosse bom, não seria ex". Bom, essa frase nunca fez mais sentido.

— Olá senhorita Swan! - ele sorriu entrando no elevador. Seu cheiro chega até mim e me detenho para não gemer na resposta.

— Senhor Cullen. - pigarreio e quase enfio a cara na minha sacola orgânica para sentir o cheiro do presunto e não o dele.

Eu, assim como o lado solteiro do prédio, estava atraída, só um pouco por ele, bem pouquinho. Sei que ele é o favorito dos clientes. Todos recomendam os serviços do meu colega.

Eu não posso me comparar, trabalho, ultimamente, com casos passionais. Em média, é coisa rápida. Uma das partes quer dinheiro, a outra assina e cada um vai para seu lado. Há pouco tempo, soube de um caso que tinha perdido o controle. O casal estava entrando em acordo, e depois desistiram. Agora estão na décima lua de mel. Eles só perceberam que ainda se amavam, simples assim.

No meu ramo, isso é bizarro.

Saímos do elevador e andamos até nossas salas. A dele fica a três portas da minha. Me recuso olhar para ele enquanto isso.

Dez minutos depois escuto batidas na minha porta. Peço que a pessoa entre. É ele novamente. Edward.

— Posso ajudá-lo? - Edward dá um sorriso preguiçoso, balança a cabeça de forma negativa e fecha os olhos. Quando os abre, percebo que ele está um pouco nervoso.

— Hum... sim. Eu quero fazer isso há algumas semanas, e, bom, Garrett disse que era cedo demais, você se divorciou praticamente ontem... mas...

— O que meu divórcio tem a ver com o senhor? - fecho a cara. Cruzo os braços e olho atentamente esperando a resposta dele.

— Nada... -ele se vira para sair, mas resolve voltar - Quero dizer, Isabella, quer jantar comigo amanhã?


	2. Parte 2

**Parte 2**

— Isabella, quer jantar comigo amanhã?

Ele coloca as mãos nos bolsos. Ele espera ansioso. Fico calada por um tempo absorvendo as palavras dele. Solto uma risada baixa e me levanto, preciso de uns goles de água. Goles não devem ser suficientes. Edward me convidou para sair. Quanto tempo faz desde o meu último encontro? Nem Jasper me convidou. Como foi que me interessei naquele ogro?

— Desculpe? - digo abrindo o frigobar. Preciso parar de pensar no meu ex - marido - Você está me convidando para jantar?

— Amanhã.

É difícil acreditar nisso. Primeiro, eu me divorciei a dois meses. Segundo, eu me prometi que não iria me envolver tão cedo com alguém, talvez nunca. E terceiro... somos colegas de trabalho. Jasper foi meu colega de trabalho, e antes dele, na escola, na aula de inglês, meu colega de sala me convidou para sair e depois de assistirmos a um filme e não deixar ele tirar a minha roupa, nós mal nos olhamos durante aquele ano, e depois, no ano seguinte, ele evitava todas as aulas que poderia ter comigo.

—Por que?

— Quero ficar sozinho com você e te conhecer melhor.

—Mas trabalhamos juntos. - Bebo a água. Tomo cuidado para não me engasgar com a água.

— Não necessariamente. – é verdade. Divórcio e negociações podem ter suas semelhanças, mas eu trabalho com casais rancorosos e ele trabalha com uma empresa enorme e cheia de tecnicalidades.

— E se não der certo?

— Não dar certo o que? – ele passou a mão nos cabelos.

— Isso... eu e você. Vai ficar me evitando? – coloquei o braço na mesa, apoiei meu queixo na mão esquerda e olhei pra ele. Esperando aquela conversa acabar.

— Não, seriamos colegas, mais íntimos, mas não demais. - ele solta uma risadinha nervosa. Ele balançou a cabeça, acho que tentava arejar a cabeça. Se a minha estava uma bagunça, talvez a dele também estivesse.

— Você está confortável com isso? Parece ansioso. – Nunca fui conhecida pela minha delicadeza.

— Bom, como disse, esperei muito para te convidar. E ansioso? Bom, eu tenho ansiedade. O que isso quer dizer, você acaba de ter um spoiler do nosso encontro. Eu tenho algo parecido com, como posso explicar, podemos chamar de "sensação", eu tenho a sensação de que, qualquer pessoa que faça cara feia pra mim, não esteja gostando da minha cara. Nenhuma terapia me ajuda com isso. – ele mordeu os lábios para frear as palavras.

Pensei naquela proposta. Pensei no quão atraída eu sou por esse homem e que seria um desperdício gastar meu tempo sozinha e dispensar esse cara bonitão. Mas a minha promessa...

Dane-se!

Não foi nada juramentado diante de Deus ou de um juiz. Eu posso tomar conta da minha vida.

— Que tal às oito?

Edward me olhou surpreso. Talvez imaginava que a minha recusa seria agora, na primeira tentativa. Ele abriu um sorriso, um bonito demais. Se existisse um concurso de melhor sorriso, esse seria o vencedor.

— Perfeito. Me passa seu endereço.

— Seu número ainda é o mesmo do seu cartão? - ele confirmou - Te envio por mensagem, a localização.

— Vou esperar ansioso - ele deu aquele sorriso novamente. Levantei e o levei até a porta. Não estava expulsando ele, mas eu estava me contendo agora. Precisava processar tudo. Ficar sozinha.

— E eu vou te dar um spoiler também: Eu sou alérgica a amendoim e a frutos do mar.

— Anotado. - seus olhos brilham quando dou minha dica. Participei da brincadeira. Ele sai e espero que ele entre na sala dele antes de me trancar na minha. Suspiro, bem alto. Edward e eu temos um encontro marcado.

Enfiei minha cabeça no serviço. Mas fazia pequenos intervalos para pensar na roupa que usaria. Fazia tempos que não me arrumava ou pensava em me arrumar para sair com alguém. Nem mesmo para salvar meu casamento eu tentei. E mais uma vez pensando em Jasper. Mas pude pensar em outra coisa quando Edward me mandou uma mensagem depois de me mandar fotos de uma cadelinha fofa que ele tem. Uma pincher.

"Mais um spoiler da nossa noite de amanhã, assunto: Marlee, minha bolotinha grávida prestes a dar à luz"

"Sorte a sua que eu ame tanto cachorrinhos e filhotinhos"


	3. Parte 3

**Parte 3**

No dia seguinte, não pude evitar a vermelhidão no meu rosto ao entrar no elevador e vê-lo. Eu segurava minha sacola orgânica de novo, agora com achocolatado e pães, a padaria mais próxima é a melhor. Ele segurava um buquê pequeno com rosas de cor lilás. Ele arregalou os olhos, eu virei para apertar o botão do andar, mesmo que ele tenha apertado também e vi as portas se fechando. Escutei ele suspirar.

— Bom dia Isabella. - Eu me virei para cumprimenta-lo. Ele sorria agora.

—Bom dia Edward. - Sorri um pouco. Ele me estende as flores.

— Eu pretendia deixar elas no seu escritório. É claro, sua secretária colocaria lá. Não seria indelicado. - Assenti e agarrei as cheirosas flores.

Não recebia flores. Nunca. Nem mesmo quando recebia prêmios ou para o meu baile de formatura. Tudo foi na base da palavra. Ninguém fazia questão de me agradar assim.

Ok, minha vida é bem triste e pacata.

— Obrigada, elas são lindas. - Notei o cartão. Um envelope pardo, com um selo esverdeado. - Posso ler agora ou prefere...

— Faça o que sentir vontade - ele sorriu, parecia que era tudo que ele sabia fazer.

Se não fosse ele, talvez eu já estivesse mais do irritada com essa alegria constante. Mas eu ficava ainda mais animada ao ver ele assim. Feliz.

O elevador abriu e saímos. Parei para ler o cartão. Minha curiosidade me impediu de chegar até a privacidade da minha sala e ler o que ele tinha me escrito. Ainda podia sentir o calor dele próximo a mim.

_Nada de frutos do mar ou amendoim, a única reação que desejo de você esta noite é a de sentir que está se interessando por mim, assim como eu estou por você._

_P.s =Alerta de spoiler:_

_Talvez eu peça um beijo seu._

Olhei para ele, que ainda estava ao meu lado. Minha respiração estava um pouco irregular. De novo, se não fosse Edward, eu iria inventar uma desculpa esfarrapada e desmarcar nosso encontro, mas esse não era o caso. Tinha que admitir, coragem ele tinha.

Limpei a mente e evitei contato visual com ele. Pedi para Kate, a minha secretária, achar um vaso para as minhas flores. Edward ainda estava parado próximo ao elevador. Uma sorte para ele eu estar tão interessada, não foi tão atraente aquele "fique interessada, pois eu estou".

— Podemos conversar um instante senhor Cullen? - Ele assentiu e me seguiu até a sala dele. Precisava ser lá, não queria ter que expulsa-lo da minha sala de novo, é mais fácil sair. Esperei que ele abrisse e depois me desse passagem.

Coloquei o cartão na bolsa e a bolsa na cadeira próxima a mesa. Eu precisava saber o que me aguardava naquela noite. A expectativa nunca superava a realidade para mim.

— Voltamos ao senhor Cullen e Senhorita Swan? - Ele nem se mexeu depois de fechar a porta. - Foi o cartão, não é? Fui indelicado?

— Não - me aproximei dele. - Não Edward. Mas eu precisava te avisar. Uma coisa muito importante que eu não te contei ontem. - Toquei a mão dele. Ele parou de respirar por um instante com a minha proximidade.

— O quê?

— Spoilers me deixam curiosa, muito curiosa. E eu costumo trapacear e ver a cena antes de assistir ao filme inteiro. - Segurei a pasta dele e coloquei no chão. Minha mão subiu pelas laterais do seu corpo, começando pelas coxas. Senti o cinto dele e a camisa por baixo do paletó. Segurei seus ombros e suas mãos estavam em minhas costas agora.

— Trapacear deve dar um gostinho de quero mais também. Posso ver sentido no que fala Isabe...

O calo quando puxo, sem esforço algum, seu rosto para o meu. Nossos lábios se chocam e ele me abraça mais forte. Minhas mãos agora estão em seus cabelos e solto um gemido quando sinto que uma das suas mãos está na minha nuca.

— A nuca não, por favor. - Digo quando paro para respirar. É uma pena parar o beijo. É uma pena não conseguir respirar enquanto passamos por uma experiência tão gostosa como aquela.

— Não gosta? - Ele pergunta trilhando beijos pela minha bochecha esquerda e depois passa para a direita. Ele ajeita meu cabelo para que ele caia nas costas, segue seus beijos para o meu pescoço. Fecho os olhos, meus dedos apertam sua camisa.

— O contrário. O extremo oposto. Não faça isso aqui. - Não faça, não faça, isso vai me fazer querer sentar em você. Quero dizer isso, mas eu ainda tenho filtro.

— E depois do nosso jantar, eu posso? - Ele me olhou intensamente nos olhos. Ele estava risonho. Olhos brilhando. Notei que meus lábios também eram alvos dele. Eu só aceno com a cabeça antes de me permitir beijar aquela boca novamente.

É real. É bom. Além das expectativas. Edward é tudo isso, e promete muito mais. O sentimento de que tudo pode dar certo é o peso mais pesado na balança da minha consciência.

— Se você se comportar bem e me falar mais sobre aquela bolotinha que você tem em casa... - ele sorriu. Capturou meus lábios mais uma vez. Primeiro o inferior, com uma mordiscada sensual, seguido de um beijo espetacular, sua língua na minha boca e tudo começou a rodar, eu não estava respirando direito.

— Isso não é exemplo de bom comportamento, Cullen. - Sorri me afastando. Fui até o banheiro da sala e me arrumei novamente. Eu não usava batom o tempo todo, então nada estava borrado.

— Está linda, como sempre. - Edward diz sentado em sua cadeira atrás da mesa. Pego minha bolsa, mas antes de sair, me aproximo mais uma vez dele e beijo seu pescoço, vendo ele se arrepiar.

— Sem mais spoiler, agora eu quero ver o todo. - Ele ainda fez sinal de que iria me beijar de novo, mas sai da sala e quase corri para a minha. Sentei sorrindo como uma boba na minha cadeira. Kate chegou com documentos do dia e eu suspirei um pouquinho com as lembranças.

Foco agora.


	4. Parte 4

**Parte 4**

Chego em casa às seis e meia. Corro para comer algumas bolachinhas recheadas para enganar a fome. Tomo um banho e, como lavei meu cabelo ontem, não demoro muito. Pego um vestido lilás, que vai até abaixo do joelho e é leve, com alcinhas finas e um decote em V. A estampa da cintura é floral, uma gracinha. Não posso usar sutiã com esse vestido, mas não me atento a isso, tenho até adesivos, mas eles não serão usados.

Pego um salto reto, ele é prateado e rosa bebê na sola. Minha bolsa de não é branca com pedrarias rosadas. Deixo meu cabelo solto com a franja longa do lado esquerdo e algumas presilhas grandes do lado direito. Pego dois anéis. Um para o dedo mindinho, com um pequeno sol e outro para o indicador com uma pérola, bem simples. Meu colar com um pingente de meia lua no pescoço, fica perfeito com o decote, chamando um pouco mais de atenção para aquela área.

Escuto o celular apitar. Edward avisa que está me esperando. Pego um sobretudo bege, pois é o único que eu tenho limpo. Os outros estão bem gastos graças aos últimos meses de inverno bruto.

O carro prateado do Edward é bonito, mas não sei nomes de marcas e nem ligo para isso. Mas bom, Edward está lindo com uma calça jeans azul, uma camisa social verde-grama e um casaco preto. Resumindo: Lindo. E para completar, com o sorriso campeão de concursos de sorrisos imaginados por mim.

— Oi - digo quando nos aproximamos.

Envergonha. Estou envergonhada graças ao vestido. Sei que ele não vai me proteger do frio. Serei obrigada a usar o sobretudo até o fim da noite.

— Olá senhorita Swan. - Ele segurou a minha mão e a beijou. - Está ainda mais linda. Como isso é possível?

— Obrigada - fico envergonhada. De novo. Ele ainda nem viu o vestido, mas será que o elogio seria diferente? Devolvo o elogio. Ele está lindo.

Edward abre a porta para mim e seguimos para um restaurante no centro da cidade. Ele diz que o lugar é quente, a comida é ótima e é próximo de uma das empresas para quem ele trabalha. Ele me fala um pouco da Marlee também.

— Minha irmã, Elizabeth, tem um casal em casa, daí ela disse que eu precisava de uma presença feminina na minha. Jurava que ela ia me jogar para alguma amiga dela, mas bom, foi melhor que isso. – Não podia evitar a gargalhada que saíra de mim. Edward fugindo das mulheres que a irmã jogava devia ser algo interessante e engraçado de assistir. - Então conheci a minha filha de quatro patas e ela é uma coisinha invocada, cheia de raiva com desconhecidos que chegam lá em casa, mas eu juro, ela é um amor…comigo.

— Quem é o pai dos seus netinhos?

— Bom, Garrett, do trabalho, ele e a noiva tem um cachorrinho pequeno e bonitão sabe. Daí eu deixei Marlee dormir na casa deles por uma semana.

— Foi difícil ficar longe dela? - Pergunto imaginando um Edward ciumento e protetor com a menininha dele.

Quando criança, meus vizinhos tinham um cachorro. Eu brincava com ele e eu só a via latir para os outros, ele sempre queria meu carinho quando eu passava. Era fofo. Meus pais se recusavam cuidar de mim, duvidava eles me permitindo ter um cachorrinho em casa.

— Foi, eu estava acostumado a chegar em casa, escutar aqueles latidos, sua felicidade em me ver, e eu estava quase buscando ela quando soube que eles estavam cruzando, e como eu queria netinhos... - ele deu de ombros.

Pegou seu celular e colocou a digital, me passou e pediu que eu abrisse a galeria. Encontrei a pasta denominada "Marlee Cullen". Sorri com as fotos da cadelinha. Tinham muitas fotos dele com ela, de sua soneca, de sua bagunça e das suas aventuras no parque.

— Ela tem perfil em alguma rede social?

— Sim, em duas, te mando os links.

— Eu não estou brincando. - A cadela tem realmente perfil?

— Eu também não. - Escutei o carro parando e entramos no restaurante.


	5. Parte 5

**Parte 5**

Entreguei meu sobretudo na chapelaria e Edward entregou o casaco dele. Sua camisa abraçava bem o seu corpo e eu estava feliz demais em notar que ele não parava de olhar para mim.

— Você ainda não me respondeu. - Ele diz depois de puxar a cadeira para mim. - Como você consegue ficar mais linda que o normal? - Ele sussurra na minha orelha antes de se afastar. Assumo que ainda é uma pergunta retórica.

— Bom... Edward, me convidou para que nos conhecêssemos melhor, então, me diga, onde nasceu?

— Nasci e cresci numa fazenda no interior entre Port Angeles e Forks. Nós, eu e meus irmãos, fomos morar na casa de uma tia nossa para cursar o ensino médio e depois a faculdade.

Edward me disse que tinha dois irmãos: Elizabeth e Elliott. A irmã se formou em medicina veterinária e se mudou para Port Angeles para morar perto dos pais e também auxilia os animais da fazenda vizinha. O irmão mora em Forks, se formou em administração e bom, a fazenda prospera hoje graças a ele.

— E se tornou advogado para...

— Eu sou aquele que cuida dos negócios de lá. – Ele balança a cabeça e dá de ombros. Solto uma risadinha de novo.

Logo depois ele me mostrou as fotos de lá. Fiquei espantada com a beleza do lugar, o imenso jardim de lavanda, o enorme casarão e o rio. Eu senti vontade de mergulhar, de andar descalça, de dormir numa rede próxima ao barulho da correnteza...

— É estranho querer estar lá agora? - Eu sorri lembrando do meu devaneio.

— Não. Se pudesse, estaria viajando para lá agora.

Nosso pedido chegou. Comemos entre conversas, ainda sobre ele, mas não queria mesmo falar sobre mim. Edward notou isso e passou a perguntar sobre mim. Suspirei e passei a contar sobre a minha linda história.

— Em Forks, eu nasci lá. Meus pais se separam, ele se mudou, eu fui pra Stanford. Fui casada por dois anos e... - Parei quando pensei em Jasper. - Ele... foi meu amigo, mas não estávamos apaixonados.

— Se você se sente mal em falar disso, não precisa.

— Você sabe quem ele é. - disse mexendo na nossa sobremesa. Um pudim para os dois.

— Sei. E eu esperei muito por isso. Desde que cheguei, percebi que estava muito intimidado por você.

— Intimidado? - Digo lambendo a colher.

— Sim, eu te disse que sou ansioso. Quando conheço pessoas novas, sinto que não sou muito bem recebido. As pessoas são sérias, eu sei, vivo sorrindo para compensar a seriedade das pessoas.

— Isso é ser esforçado demais.

— Mas eu espero isso de todos, abrir um sorriso. Mas quando eu te vi, tentei te fazer me olhar. - Ele sorriu e baixou a cabeça envergonhado.

— Edward - toquei a mão dele - Eu vi você. Bom, se você está sendo tão honesto comigo, também posso ser com você. Eu te vi, desde o primeiro dia, aquele em que você trouxe aqueles doces de amora para todos os chefes de departamento.

— Pensei que você não estivesse lá.

— Eu estava no canto. Fingindo não estar ali. Kate sentou na minha cadeira e eu fiquei no canto com os estagiários.

— Um bom disfarce. - Ele apertou a minha mão. As entrelacei. Porra, uma garota apaixonada surgindo.

Talvez eu fique com Edward até ele vacilar. Esperar até ele parar de ser gentil, deixar cair a máscara, mostrar que não somos compatíveis... enfim, ser o que Jasper foi para mim.

— Por favor, não quebre o meu coração. - Penso e digo sem querer. Edward puxa a minha mão até a sua boca e beija meus dedos. - Me desculpe.

— Vamos combinar de sermos sempre sinceros. E já que você começou, eu vou seguir dizendo: Eu não quero quebrar seu coração, apesar de saber que talvez você vai quebrar o meu?

— Eu não...

— E é uma honra, não pensei que estaríamos aqui hoje, eu pensei sobre isso por tanto tempo.

— Essa frase fez você parecer um perseguidor - eu gargalhei quando vi seu olhar assustado.

— Agora não preciso sorrir sozinho. - Ele prende meu olhar e agora nós estamos os dois calados. Me pergunto se a energia que começou a fluir entre nós essa semana está crescendo. Talvez ele me responda em alguns dias.

Alguns dias?

Eu quero mais?

Sim, eu quero mais.

Que confusão.

Saímos do restaurante e Edward disse que tínhamos mais um lugar para ir. Como era sábado, me deixei levar. Fiquei encantada com o lugar. Uma danceteria de luzes coloridas, cortinas claras e cheia de pedrarias. Uma pista vermelha e vi um palco vazio.

— Toda noite tem um tema, eles trocam os nomes a cada três meses. - O olhei curiosa. - Garrett traz a noiva aqui algumas noites, ele me recomendou.

— Sinto que devo conhecer esse seu amigo que te incentiva tanto.

Deixei meu sobretudo e bolsa no carro, Edward estacionou perto e andávamos de mãos dadas desde então.

Nós fomos para a pista, sua mão alcança a base das minhas costas, sua outra mão leva meus braços até o seu pescoço. Esse é o nosso primeiro abraço, sinto seu peito firme contra o meu, posso sentir seu cheiro gostoso. Fechei os olhos quando ele apertou a minha cintura.

— Isabella. - Ele fala depois da segunda música acabar. - Sabe qual é o nome dado a esta noite aqui na danceteria?

— Não - me afastei um pouco para olhá-lo. - Estava esperando você me dizer, mas me esqueci de perguntar.

Ele fez um biquinho. Foi rápido. Fez cara de espertalhão.

— Eu te faço esquecer de tudo? - Desci minhas mãos para entrelaçar com as dele.

— Espero que me faça esquecer o meu nome. - E ali estava ele, o sorriso mais lindo da face da terra.

— Eu posso tentar - ele desceu seu rosto até o meu. Me afastei e ele ainda parecia enfeitiçado com a minha boca.

— Você não pediu para me beijar.

— Eu estou pedindo pela força da mente. Implorando que leia meus pensamentos, assim como fiz desde o dia em te vi pela primeira vez. – A próxima parte ele sussurra - Posso te beijar? Me beije, me ataque, realize os meus sonhos...

— Sonha comigo?

— Sim, e eu deveria me envergonhar.

— São sonhos sórdidos? – Ele assente. Mordo os lábios quando começo a perceber que estamos parando de nos mover.

— E são como metas também.

— Sim. – Abraço o seu pescoço, me aproximo mais e espero ele compreender o que eu disse.

— Sim? – Reviro os olhos, mas não o achando bobo ou qualquer coisa parecida, dessa vez, Edward só está mais lento que o normal por estarmos muito próximos.

— Me beija, Cullen.


	6. Parte 6

**Parte 6**

Edward me beija devagar. Uma carícia lenta e gostosa demais para apressar. Nada passa pela minha cabeça, sinto que o filtro das coisas que eu digo desaparecem quando estou assim. Eu poderia exemplificar se pudesse pensar.

Mesmo de olhos fechados, percebo o brilho das luzes piscando, se tornando uma cor só pelas minhas pálpebras fechadas. Suspiro pensando nesse momento, e percebo que é o meu corpo me avisando que devo respirar.

— Noite dos reencontros. - Ele diz próximo a mim. - Essa é a temática da noite.

— Reencontro? - Digo movendo o corpo para mais perto dele.

— Eu li a proposta da noite, Garrett me ajudou. - Fecho os olhos e encosto a cabeça em seu peito. Agora sinto sua mão na minha nuca, uma leve carícia. - Reencontro é mais do que rever alguém, é como se as almas voltassem a ser conectar.

— Almas? Tipo reencarnação? - Digo mais alto, sua carícia é relaxante.

— Sim. Isso mesmo. - Ele para quando escutamos a música ficar mais agitada, mas ainda dava de ficar colada a ele. Tenho quase certeza de que era Can't Fight This Feeling que tocava antes. - Acredita em reencarnação?

Me afastei um pouco e o olhei nos olhos.

— Se eu dizer que sim, você vai me beijar de novo?

— Não.

— Não?

— Não vai precisar dizer nada mais para que eu tenha que beijar você. Agora você tem que dizer não, e eu vou ter que me controlar na hora.

— Mas eu vou dizer sim. Aliás, sim!

Nos beijamos mais um pouco, nos afastamos quando eu fico com sede, voltamos para a pista, dançamos mais. Mais uma hora se passa, eu acho, ele diz que devemos ir para casa e eu concordo.

— Isabella, eu me diverti muito nessa noite. - Ele diz acariciando meus cabelos. - Espero que queira repetir.

Me inclino e o beijo. Queria fazer algo desde o momento em que o vi tirar o casaco, ainda no restaurante. Desde o momento em que ele me entregou aquele bilhete e as rosas.

Montar nele.

Eu fantasiei sentar nesse homem desde o começo do dia. Então tirei os sapatos no caminho para cá, disse que estavam doendo de tanto dançarmos. Empurro ele contra o banco e o monto. Solto um gemido baixo ao sentir que não era só eu quem estava pensando nisso. Suas mãos tomam o meu rosto.

Porra. Mesmo vestida, sinto que estou despida de corpo e alma na frente dele. Sinto a energia que nos ronda, a eletricidade que nos conecta. Puxo o ar quando percebo seu olhar percorrer todo o meu rosto.

— Você é tão linda. - Ele diz e afasta meus cabelos para beijar meu pescoço. Minhas mãos agora puxam seus cabelos. Me movo em seu colo e aumento a pressão quando Edward beija o vão entre os meus seios.

O beijo novamente. Beijá-lo me deixa fora de mim, ele suga minha língua, meus lábios, passa a beijar a minha pele e todo arrepio é bem-vindo. Tudo que acontece aqui me deixa mais e mais perto da borda. Tenho certeza que minha maquiagem está toda borrada, que minha aparência já não é mais a mesma do começo da noite. E eu não poderia me importar menos com isso.

— Tira a calça. - Ele me olha primeiro, quer saber se estou falando sério. - Eu quero te sentir mais. – Esfrego sua ereção por cima da calça, posso sentir que é quente. Desfivelo o cinto dele, ele me ajuda e abre o zíper. Me levanto um pouco para que ele desça as calças até os joelhos.

Ele geme alto quando estamos mais próximos. Sinto suas mãos nos meus bicos. Abaixo as alças com sua ajuda e fico seminua em cima dele. Edward desliza suas mãos pelas minhas costas e sua carícia gostosa provoca mais arrepios em meu corpo. Ele me ajuda na fricção e se dedica aos meus seios agora livres.

— Você é tão cheirosa. - Ele morde meus mamilos e eu quase rasgo sua camisa tentando abri-la. Me movo mais difícil em sua ereção e nossos peitos estão em contato. O movimento me faz arfar e gemer, apoio minha mão na janela gelada e tudo começa a fazer menos sentido a cada instante. Mas não precisamos de sexo a seco com alguma metáfora escondida. Nossos corpos estão quase conectados e tudo está bem, não é preciso de muito até que eu perca o meu controle.

— Você é além das expectativas. - Um gemido imitando minha voz sai. Nos beijamos, agora é tão intenso. Como se cada aproximação nos empurrasse em direção a perfeição. Edward me faz sentir coisas, e ele nem precisa estar dentro de mim para tal. Só a nossa aproximação já era capaz de nos fazer perfeitos... um para o outro.

— Isabella... Eu... - sinto ele está próximo do fim. Eu não estou muito longe. Senti a mão de Edward entrando na minha calcinha. Molhada, molhada demais. Fecho os meus olhos tentando me fazer respirar direito, acabar desmaiada quando tudo que eu queria era alcançar as estrelas era o cúmulo, para mim e para ele. Eu precisei me esforçar muito para não perder o controle da respiração. Os controles dos meus movimentos já tinham saído do controle a muito tempo.

Seus dedos me estimulam e agora eu me sinto perdida, principalmente quando ele volta a beijar meus seios. Minha mão toca a janela, ela ainda está gelada e a marca dos meus dedos fica ali. E pensando no quão bom ele é com os dedos, fecho os olhos e sinto meu corpo relaxar como nunca. Espasmos gostosos me fazem continuar a fricção sobre ele.

Edward me abraça e suas mãos deslizam por minhas costas.

— Você não... - ele nega. – Você estava quase, o que aconteceu? – Ele prefere desviar do assunto.

—Mas eu estou muito feliz e te ver e fazer chegar.

— Esse é um dos filmes mais sensuais que eu já vi.

—Vai ficar dando replay a noite toda?

— Até imaginar coisas além. - Ele me beija e esse é o momento em que nos afastamos e nos vestimos novamente. Ele sai do carro e abre a porta para mim. Me veste em meu sobretudo, mas nem precisava. O calor do meu corpo era o suficiente por uma noite de inverno bruto. Percebo um movimento na recepção e é para lá que Edward olha quando lhe faço uma pergunta.

— Nos vemos na segunda? - Ele assente e me puxa pela mão. - E que tal domingo? - Ele assente, mas seu beijo de despedida, talvez o quinto beijo de despedida nessa noite, dura tanto que eu fico inebriada. - Sábado, duas da tarde, você, eu e pizza.

— Estou sendo convidado pela linda Isabella Swan. - Ele agita os braços para cima.

— Talvez a gente nem saia de casa. Conhece uma coisa chamada Delivery?

— Gosto da sua ideia. – Ele me beija perto da orelha. – Seu porteiro deve estar desconfiado do movimento que o carro fez. – Ele solta uma risadinha simples e rápida, está desolado.

— Venha mais tarde, prometo que meu apartamento não vai balançar enquanto estivermos brincando por lá. – Segurei seus dedos.

— Brincando? – Ele franzia a testa. Não olhava para mim, olhava para o porteiro que o impediu de gozar.

— Sim. – Espalmei minha mão em seu rosto. – Brincando de papai e mamãe pelo apartamento. – Beijo a sua bochecha. – Pelados.


	7. Parte 7

**Parte 7**

Passamos aquela tarde na minha casa, Edward me inventou um apelido, Bella, eu adorei. Não tive apelidos pois não gostava de quem os dava, era sempre um "Belinha" para pedir algo, ou então fazer chacota de mim. Edward parecia verdadeiro em me apelidar. Ainda mais quando acariciava meu rosto enquanto me chamava de Bella. Eu me senti bem e querida.

Mas nosso tempo não ultrapassou aquela tarde graças ao meu trabalho... e ao dele mais tarde. Eu tinha que estudar um caso novo que envolve adultério e esse marido não quer perder a casa e o barco chique dele. Mas não poderia esquecer das horas que passamos juntos. Nós brincamos de papai e mamãe, mas não do jeito que eu queria.

— É o Paul Lahote? - Ele perguntou secando as louças que eu lavei. Falei um pouco sobre esse caso, bem superficialmente. Minha cliente é a quase ex – esposa desse cara. Um golpista.

— Sim, tentou me pagar para "esquecer" as audiências, mas ele só me fez querer vencer esse caso. Ainda mais. - Digo tirando o avental e pendurando para escorrer.

— Cuidado Bella, eu sei que o Lahote tende a ser vingativo. Conheço o tipo pelos casos que a Hale tem. Ele é aquele tipo de pessoa que coloca vidro na comida para não pagar.

— Isso me deu medo. - Virei e fingi estar assustada. Ele não riu. Opa, Edward sério não é um bom sinal.

— Sei que esse é o pior exemplo, mas escuta, a empresa deles cresceu com a falência de outras empresas. Ele sempre tenta derrubar a Hale, a McCarty, a Withlock... enfim, a sorte é que sempre identificamos o mal que ele implanta por lá e cortamos pela raiz.

— Então, você acha que uma coisa, digamos, pequena, como esse divórcio, vai fazer ele querer descontar em mim?

— Ele seria baixo para isso, acredite. - Ele guarda o último copo na prateleira e segura a minha mão. - Me avise se ele agir estranho, se ele te olhar errado, se ele se aproximar demais...Só, me fala, na hora. - Confirmo com a cabeça e aperto seus dedos.

Ele me abraça e consigo sentir a vibração entre nós dois.

Eu vesti um vestido leve e Edward também estava bem confortável na sua escolha de roupa. Uma bermuda de algodão azul escuro, uma camisa branca e chinelos. Não estava pensando em nada quando escolhi o que vestir. Minto. Pensei nas possibilidades. As grandes possibilidades daquela longa tarde de sábado.

Durante o abraço, toco a sua cintura e me lembro do que fizemos. Me lembro na hora do seu amiguinho, que ontem não foi agradado, graças, ou não, ao meu porteiro observador. Penso em uma maneira de fazer Edward feliz, assim como ele me fez ontem. Começo então a beija-lo. Agradável para mim e muito agradável para ele, já que resolvi caprichar naquele ato.

Edward não retribui de primeira, mas logo está me beijando e sinto meu corpo relaxar e se arrepiar com o toque dele em minha cintura e se aproximando das laterais dos meus seios. Ele não perde tempo, e eu também não. Minha mão apalpa a sua bunda, ele solta uma risada e ataca o meu ombro esquerdo com seus beijos. Minhas unhas se arrastam por seus braços.

Puxo ele para a sala, o empurro no sofá e ele me olha desconcertado e puxa um travesseiro para o colo. Eu solto uma risadinha quando vou até o quarto e busco um prendedor de cabelo. O amarro no caminho, fazendo um rabo de cavalo. Eu preciso fazer Edward estar louquinho e, quem sabe, brincar até tarde. Brincar direito de casinha.

— Não precisa sentir vergonha. – Me inclino no sofá, sinto seus olhos em meu colo. Mordo o lábio e Edward encara o movimento com muita atenção.

— Eu... eu sei que não.

— Mas mesmo assim o faz. - Tiro o travesseiro do colo dele e fico feliz de ver que ele ainda está animado. Sinto uma vibração na barriga. Um arrepio percorrer todo o meu corpo. - Quero provar uma coisa.

Subo nele, tomo coragem de arrumar o seu pau para que eu não o machuque, como eu penso que pode acontecer. Edward joga a cabeça para trás e eu beijo seu pescoço. Ele leva suas mãos das minhas costas até a minha bunda, e começa a me esfregar em sua ereção. Puxo ele para um beijo, esse é mais ardente, sua língua e a minha trabalham juntas, minhas mãos amassam aquele cabelo macio dele e agora me esfrego sozinha nele.

Puxo sua camisa para cima e ele tira o resto, nossos movimentos ficam mais leves nessa hora. Me em suas coxas e sinto que aquela posição é a coisa mais acertada desde então. Ele me segura pela cintura, para que eu não perca o equilíbrio e eu continuo a fricção, dessa vez, minha cabeça pende para trás.

Olho para o peito dele pela primeira vez. Grande senhor, eu sei que Edward aparentava ter um corpo todo gostoso com aqueles ternos, camisas sociais e tudo mais, mas, como sempre, ele supera minhas expectativas. Suas mãos tornam o meu movimento mais pesado em cima dele, seus gemidos ficaram mais obscenos. Eu sabia desde o começo, montar Edward era a coisa mais gostosa e excitante da face da terra, e ele não tinha nenhum problema com isso.

— Porra... não... - digo, pois eu quero fazer outra coisa para ele. Apesar de notar que ele está gostando disso tanto quanto eu, sei que ele vai gostar do que vou fazer tanto quanto do que fazíamos até agora.

— Porra, sim! - Ele confirma os meus pensamentos. Ele gosta. Mas eu preciso me livrar de parte do calor que está tomando o meu corpo agora.

Seguro a barra do meu vestido e o puxo para cima, Edward estava com a cabeça jogada de novo e não notou até que eu deitasse nele e a fricção agora fosse dos meus seios em seu peitoral. Fico cercada por seus braços quando ele me ergue um pouco e puxa a bermuda para baixo. A sensação aumenta, sinto todo aquele volume e sinto água na boca também.

A garota apaixonada foi ligada, e a pervertida também.

Com muita dificuldade, tiro as mãos de Edward de mim, desço do seu colo e puxo o resto da bermuda para fora.

— Eu estou sonhando de novo, não pode ser. - Edward diz e esfrega os olhos. Me ajoelho e seguro sua cueca e começo a puxa-la. Ele morde a mão. – Caralho!

— Não é sonho, eu vou provar para você. - Seguro seu membro quente. - E o melhor jeito de fazer isso, é provando você.

Estou entre as pernas dele, suas mãos estão longe para que eu possa alcança-las. Ajeito o meu cabelo de novo e volto a minha missão. Massageio até notar que ele está bem em pé. Minha língua toma o mesmo percurso, os gemidos na sala aumentam e o coloco todo na boca. Ou quase todo. Ele não é tão longo, mas é grosso, e eu fiquei impressionada com aquilo.

Suas mãos estão para baixo, próximo as coxas e o faço segurar na minha cabeça no meu pescoço. Ele entende a minha permissão e sou guiada por ele agora, não muito diferente do que eu fazia a pouco. Mas agora, ele tira meu cabelo da frente quando ele atrapalha a sua visão, mesmo com ele preso.

— Você vai... - ele começa a perguntar. Quer saber se eu vou engolir. Não me sinto pronta para isso. Nunca engoli. Nego com a cabeça e ele me puxa para um beijo. Guia a minha mão para o seu eixo e volto a masturbação. Ele geme e enterra a cabeça no meu pescoço. Sinto Edward tremer um pouco. Uso meu vestido para limpar.

— Que bagunça. - Digo ajoelhada no sofá, ao seu lado. - Ele me olha meio lerdo e sua testa está um pouco suada. - Quer tomar banho comigo? – Ele pisca mais rápido e estou prestes a cair na risada quando ele responde.

— É o que eu mais quero. - Ele sorri e nos levantamos. Vou na frente e sinto ele me abraçar por trás. Puxo o prendedor e solto o cabelo e pego duas toalhas antes de entrar no banheiro. Tudo isso com Edward me tocando e espalhando beijos. Mal olho para a cama, sabendo que seria incapaz de não pular nela com ele.

Ele entra primeiro no box, liga o chuveiro e me olha tirar a calcinha. Meus seios estão mais pesados agora e faço de tudo para ser um pouco sensual em tirar a peça. Caminho até ele e fecho os olhos quando sinto a água morna me tocar. A água quase me molhou inteira até escutar ele me chamar.

— Bella - ele me chama, ainda me olhando como se eu fosse a nona maravilha do mundo. A oitava era ele. E isso foi a coisa mais piegas que eu pude pensar, mas nada era coerente com Edward nu na minha frente.

— Hum? Vem logo. - O puxo e ele e eu nos molhamos. Passo sabonete em seu corpo e ele faz o mesmo por mim, sinto sua mão na minha entrada e me apoio nele para não cair. Ele me deixa de costas para ele. Minhas mãos tocam a parede gelada e o choque é instantâneo com a minha pele agora quente.

— Eu quero muito entrar em você. - Ele diz e sinto ele entre as minhas nadegas. A tentação não é tão grande, não quando tudo que eu mais queria era ele dentro de mim. Me possuindo, nos unindo mais, entrar em combustão com ele.

— Eu também quero te sentir dentro de mim. - O guio até o meu centro e ele tira a minha mão de lá. Entrelaça nossos dedos e sinto sua ereção nas minhas costas.

— Bella, é diferente de tudo que já fizemos. – Ele beija a minha testa. Sinto sua respiração irregular. A minha está igual. Tem certeza? - Minha vista está nublada pelo tesão. Tento achar algum contra nessa história.

— Você tem alguma dst?

— Não.

— Então estamos perdendo tempo, mete em mim. - Empino mais e ele quase se enfia em mim. Mas resolve me atentar. Se afasta e me vira de frente para ele. - Edward!

— Primeiro preciso fazer uma coisa. - Ele se ajoelha e leva meu joelho para os seus ombros.

— Deus do céu! - Sinto sua língua em mim e abaixo a cabeça para ver que ele está totalmente concentrado no seu trabalho.

Meus seios ficam ainda mais empinados e doloridos, os massageio e essa é a hora que Edward olha para cima e geme ao me ver me tocando. Sua mão se junta a minha e ele me toca com reverência e carinho. Eu não achava que esse tipo poderia ser assim ou se existia, mas ao lado dele tudo parecia ser possível.

Parei de me tocar para segurar a cabeça dele contra a minha buceta, eu precisava cada vez mais dele ali. Bati minha cabeça na parede, mas não senti dor nenhuma, toda aquela sensação e formigamento no meu ventre estava me tirando de órbita. Eu estava arfando, e os espasmos começaram a chacoalhar o meu corpo. Eu tentei fechar as pernas para friccioná-las e, mas Edward me manteve naquela posição, se dedicando ainda mais ao trabalho da sua língua com o meu centro.

— Oh Deus! – Eu sussurrei quando senti o orgasmo chegar, um forte e avassalador. Tentei puxar Edward, mas parecia que era função fundamental dele me fazer ter um milhão de orgasmos, mas toda a minha sensibilidade me impedia de respirar direito e escorreguei um pouco. Ele se levantou para me segurar. Seu sorriso dizia tudo.

Agora toda aquela lerdeza pós orgasmo que Edward teve mais cedo estava tomando o meu corpo. Sorri, um sorriso verdadeiro, cheio de expectativas. Ficamos embaixo do chuveiro por um tempo, nos beijamos por um tempo e nos acariciávamos nesse tempo.

Saímos do banho e seguimos para o meu quarto. Edward buscou as roupas dele na sala e eu peguei outra toalha para secar o meu cabelo naquele tempo. Ele estava demorando e resolvi ir atrás dele, vai que ele fugiu. Cheguei na sala e ele estava vestindo a bermuda. Meu sorriso murchou na hora.

— Ok, eu só preciso pegar as minhas coisas em casa e passo aí. – Ele diz de cabeça baixa.

Encosto na parede e espero ele me explicar. Deve ser um assunto muito do extraordinário para ele sair daqui, sendo que estávamos prestes a ir para os finalmente.

— Problemas? – Digo passando os dedos por meu cabelo, desembaraçando os fios.

— Desculpa... – ele passa as mãos pelo cabelo ainda molhado. – Parece que o McCarty finalmente chegou e estamos prestes a fechar um contrato com ele.

— Isso significa que...

— Menos trabalho, mais dinheiro, mais contratações, menos gente desempregada no mundo. – Ele diz zangado.

— do jeito que você falou, parece mais uma maldição. – Eu me aproximo dele e sento no sofá, Edward se senta também.

— Mas nós estávamos ocupados. – Ele fala antes de me dar selinhos.

— Maravilhosamente ocupados – digo segurando a sua nuca. Minha mão fica molhada. – Precisa enxugar esse cabelo antes de você sair. – Pego a que estou usando dos meus ombros e passo a enxugar os seus fios.

— Eu não quero ir. – Ele diz quando passo a toalha pelo seu pescoço. – Mas, Bella, sabe que isso é importante, não sabe?

— Ouvi por alto que é bem importante mesmo.

É verdade, a empresa inteira escutava boatos da conta que Edward tinha nos trazido. O fato de negociar com os McCarty seria de grande recompensa para todos, sejam empresários, advogados e os funcionários e futuros funcionários das empresas envolvidas. Mas nem o fato de que a principal empresa envolvida é a Hale me deixava chateada ou algo assim. Negócios são negócios.

— Você está bem com isso? – Eu sei a quem ele se referia.

— Jasper é o meu passado e eu não posso apaga-lo, mas eu sei que o fato de eu estar... tendo encontros quentes com o advogado dele não tem conexão nenhuma. Ou tem? – Edward negou com a cabeça.

— Não, senhorita Swan. – Ele diz me beijando e logo vestindo sua camisa. O levo até a porta, ele me olha mais uma vez e geme.

— Nem vem, é você quem está indo embora sem terminar a brincadeirinha. – O beijo novamente e ele caminha até o elevador. Fecho a porta e suspiro.

Recebo uma mensagem mais tarde.

_Edward: " A vida seria mais fácil se eu parasse de pensar em você o tempo todo, mas eu não posso não pensar em você, Bella Swan. O que acha? "_

_Isabella: " Concordo, mas pensar em você é a parte mais interessante do meu dia, então não vou reclamar"_


	8. Parte 8

**Parte 8**

Na tarde de domingo recebo uma mensagem de Alice.

_Alice: Posso te visitar hj a noite?_

_Eu: Claro, quando chegou?_

_Alice: Na quinta. Estava organizando meu apartamento e me recuperando do jet-lag._

_Eu: Vou deixar seu nome na portaria._

Deixo o telefone carregando na cozinha e tomo um banho rápido. Preparo um chá e ligo a televisão no noticiário.

**Encontrado os restos mortais empresário**

**Na tarde desta sexta-feira, os restos mortais do empresário Jacob Black foram encontrados no lixão da cidade de Port Land. Ele foi visto pela última vez saindo da balsa das dezoito horas de Seattle e de lá, fez um percurso até Port Land. Seu corpo foi encontrado cinco dias depois do desaparecimento.**

**Conhecido graças a herança e a empresa que recebeu do falecido pai, Jacob administrava e empregava cerca de cem pessoas com a produção de material tecnológico. Transformando um produto inutilizado em produto rentável.**

**O fato de ser ecologicamente correto era gerador de intrigas com outras empresas que vinham perdendo valor de mercado com a evolução da empresa Black.**

Pulo no meu lugar quando escuto batidas na minha porta. O olho mágico me diz que é Alice. Abro a porta e ela me dá um sorriso nervoso e me abraça.

— Que saudades - digo abraçando forte a minha amiga. Alice e eu somos amigas desde o ensino médio. Foi meu bote salva vidas quando fui a novata do segundo ano.

Nos sentamos no sofá.

— Isabella. - Ela suspira.

— Me conta logo, você parece muito nervosa. – Ela fez todo um suspense entre gaguejar e parar as frases incoerentes.

— Eu estou. Eu... estou namorando. Pronto, falei!

— Finalmente, estava na hora. É aquele carinha francês? Como é o nome dele? Esqueci, desculpa. - Digo levantando. - Quer algo para beber?

— Você não entendeu. Eu não estou só namorando. Eu acabei de noivar. - Eu corro para abraça-la.

— Vejo que você não aprendeu com os meus erros. Tem que cometer os seus. - Digo me afastando, mas não saindo do mesmo sofá em que ela está.

— O que está falando?

— Casamento. Lembra do meu?

— Lembro sim... - Alice limpa as lágrimas que eu não notei estarem caindo dela.

— Bom, meu casamento pode ter sido um fiasco, mas o seu? Vai ser perfeito. Eu nem sei quem é o cara, mas se você aceitou casar com ele, então quer dizer que ele vale a pena. Vai dar certo, é Alice Brandon que vai se casar.

— É Jasper.

Paraliso.

Ela disse Jasper?

— Que coincidência o nome do seu francês ser o nome do...

— Jasper Hale, é com ele que vou me casar. - Ela diz torcendo os dedos na barra da blusa longa que usa.

— Eu... - levanto e ando pela sala. - Quando?

— Jasper e eu nos apaixonamos durante o noivado de vocês.

— Alice... Não diga que...

— Nós não fizemos nada, não nos beijamos, nem dormimos juntos. Mas cada vez que ficávamos próximos, toda vez que ele pedia para que eu o ajudasse com os votos, com presentes para você, toda vez que ele sorria para a lente da câmera.

— Você era a fotógrafa. - Eu digo sem emoção. Escuto meu celular apitar. Mas o barulho some, a visão da sala, a sensação de que meu coração estava batendo como um tambor nos meus ouvidos começa a subir.

— Quando você me apresentou ele eu não me permiti sentir nada. Mas eu e ele estávamos destinados, e mais do que ele, eu te amava, eu te amo Isabella, eu te vi preparar um casamento lindo, te vi vestir o mais lindo vestido de noiva, parecia criado só para você. A única coisa que não encaixava era eu.

— Você... estava triste naquela época. Triste como se fosse obrigada a matar alguém por dia.

— Eu me sentia triste sim, mas se isso significava que você estaria feliz, eu ficaria bem. Eu sobreviveria.

— Eu não estava. Agora eu entendo. Jasper e eu nunca fomos felizes por não nos amarmos o suficiente. Não pelos motivos certos.

— Ele se arrepende de ter feito você sofrer.

— Ele nunca mais falou comigo.

— Ele tem vergonha. Sabe que foi errado, mas sabia que continuar naquela mentira doeria mais do que acabar com ela.

— Me contaram só agora? Qual é o motivo disso?

— Eu não tinha coragem.

— Eu também não teria coragem. Quanto tempo esperou?

— Dois meses depois do divórcio assinado.

— Namoro e noivado? - Ela assente. - A pressa foi pela gravidez?

— Que gravidez? - Ela empalidece - Oh, não, não, não estou grávida. Jasper e eu somos impedidos pela culpa.

— Então, você me diz que, enquanto eu não soubesse, não tinha... - nem precisei terminar para que ela confirmasse. - Vocês são bizarros.

— Fiéis a você.

— Deviam ser fiéis ao sentimento. Depois do divórcio, é claro, se fosse antes ia ser uma sacanagem.

— Seria. Mas eu sei que esse relacionamento não iria para a frente se começasse como uma infidelidade. Eu amo Jasper, mas acho que seria mais uma luta para travar antes de sermos realmente felizes.

Eu abraço Alice. Meu celular apita de novo. Mas penso em todas as vezes que Alice se afastou com viagens internacionais fora de hora, com namorados a cada mês, com sua eventual falta nos jantares que sua família e a minha eram convidadas.

Penso também em Jazz, mas com outros olhos. As vezes bêbado e sempre me chamando de Pequena durante o sexo. Sempre foi ela. Ele amou Alice e lutou contra isso. Nós iríamos ter um filho. Filho é, na maioria das vezes, consequência do casamento. Jasper tentou. Alice tentou. Mas eu não. Eu só fui o desvio do destino.

— Tem razão. Mas eu também te devo desculpas. Fui a causa do destino de vocês dar uma desviada. Já era para ter uns dois Mini- Jasperzinhos e uma Alicinha por aí. -ela riu. Limpou as lágrimas.

— Mas tudo tem um propósito.

— Sim. - Penso em Edward. - Talvez, se eu ainda estivesse casada, cometeria adultério, que nem o marido da minha cliente.

— Primeiro: Isso não é antiético, me contar dos clientes?

— Faça uma pesquisa no Google. Quebraria meu sigilo contando sobre a minha cliente, sobre ele está tudo jogado no ventilador.

— Segundo, com quem você cometeria adultério se o conhecesse ainda casada com Jasper? - Ela me olha maliciosa. A coitadinha ainda treme. Resolvo falar sobre o que eu e Edward temos. Assim eu sei que Alice vai ficar mais calma.

— Bem, tem um advogado muito maravilhoso e risonho que me convidou para jantar na sexta passada... - conto do meu encontro, das nossas brincadeiras com spoilers, do nosso amasso no carro e da nossa tarde aqui em casa e dos amassos da tarde também.

— Nós trabalhamos com nomes aqui. - Ela exige.

— Edward. Ele é advogado da Hale, mas não tem nada a ver o nosso relacionamento isso. Edward é.… um sonho, não, ele é a coisa mais real que me apareceu, ele é de verdade sabe? Me faz sentir que o romance dos livros que eu lia antes da faculdade pode sair da página. - pego o meu celular na cozinha, finalmente descobrindo o motivo dele tanto apitar. O carregador não estava conectado na tomada e ele pedia por carga. Mas havia uma mensagem também, de Edward.

Alice me olhava pálida de novo.

— Tipo, Edward Cullen?

— Sim. - Olho para a tela e vejo a mensagem pela barra de notificações. "Preciso te contar algo, me liga". Me assusto. Alice sabe o sobre nome dele. Será que... não, não.

— Ele é o padrinho de Jasper.


	9. Parte 9

**Parte 9**

Descobri no outro dia que Edward estava numa reunião no escritório do cliente. Acabei por não responder as mensagens dele graças ao carregador estar quebrado, até tentei fazer uma gambiarra, mas nada adiantava. Fui dormir depois de organizar as minhas pastas e precisei de um tempo até cair no sono, pensei nas palavras de Alice antes dela ir embora.

— Edward é o mais próximo de amigo que Jasper teve nos últimos tempos, Peter se mudou para o outro lado do mundo e bem, Emmett é o meu padrinho, junto com a Rosalie, você sabe que eles estão noivos também, mas eles preferem esperar um pouco mais.

— É, deu para perceber que vocês estão bem empolgados com esse casório. Você não acha que isso não é a coisa mais... surreal? Eu estou de caso com o padrinho de casamento do meu ex?

— Olha, é recente. Jasper comentou que eles conversaram sobre isso ontem, depois da reunião com o Frederick McCarty. Mas pedi que eles esperassem para que eu pudesse falar com você antes.

— Ele me mandou uma mensagem agora... – digo olhando para o celular desligado.

— Não fique chateada com ele, Jasper meio que está forçando Edward, o "ameaçando". – Ela diz fazendo aspas com os dedos.

— Ele está falando que vai transferir a conta dele para outro advogado.

— Sim, você o conhece bem. Mas você sabe, é só uma brincadeira boba.

— Mas Edward leva as coisas muito a sério. – Falo séria. Edward é ansioso e as vezes tímido, uma prensa dessas pode levar ele a pensar que Jasper cumpriria a "ameaça".

— Mas se você achar que isso é demais, eu posso...

— Não é assim, Alice. Edward faz o que quiser, não somos namorados ou ... sei lá mais o que.

— Ok.

Ela partiu depois de conversarmos um pouco mais sobre o irmão e a Rosalie. Não combinamos nada, mas ela estava sorridente quando saiu daqui. Já eu estava perdida com os meus pensamentos. Tomei outro banho e resolvi jantar antes de ficar mais confusa com tudo isso.

Como a vida deu essa volta doida e bagunçada?

Hoje trouxe bananas e uma vitamina de acerola e alguns cookies da padaria. Um monte de açúcar, não percebi isso até chegar ao elevador.

Saudei Kate, entrei na sala e mais tarde, lá pelas dez horas, recebi um buque lindo de peônias. Liguei o meu celular depois de ter vinte por cento de carga. Abri o cartão e me sentei na cadeira pronta para ler as desculpas de Edward. Mas não, li e reli o cartão várias vezes, não entendendo de imediato o contexto, já que ele parecia tão desesperado ontem.

_"Adorei nossa noite e ainda mais a nossa tarde, apesar da minha dificuldade em te deixar, espero que tudo se repita"_

Ele fez a encomenda depois de sair para a reunião, antes de saber do convite de Jasper.

Isso me fez sentir mais aliviada quanto a nossa conversa, a que com certeza teríamos mais tarde. E as flores, o gesto em si, me fez abrir a mente mais uma vez e pensar na mensagem que não tinha conseguido ler. Mesmo com Alice e Jasper pedindo para que ele conversasse comigo só depois dela falar comigo, Edward, ainda assim, tentou me avisar.

Na parte da tarde, recebi a visita do advogado de Paul Lahote. Marcamos uma reunião para a hora seguinte e liguei para Emily. Eu poderia muito bem falar com eles sem ela por perto, para que nenhuma briga acontecesse, porém, esse seria o último acordo antes de recorrer ao julgamento.

Não foi a decisão mais acertada.

Eu estava em apuros, bom, eu e o outro advogado. Estava no meio do fogo cruzado. Tudo começou quando Emily ficou enraivecida com a proposta do advogado de Paul, o quase ex-marido. Levantou e buscou toda a decoração da sala para atacar o homem. Ele sorria para ela e o advogado estava só se esquivando e eu estava tentando controlar a minha cliente maluca.

— Emily, isso só vai fazer tudo ficar mais fácil para ele. Se controle por favor! – Agarro o próximo vaso que ela ia tentar jogar. Escutei a risada de Paul ficar mais alta e quase jogava o vaso nele.

— Percebendo agora que fez um mal negócio, senhorita Swan? – Ele sorriu e senti algo muito errado ali. A alegria dele queria dizer que eu estava perdendo o controle de tudo.

Emily se agachou e pegou um caco de vidro e correu até Paul, fiquei irritada e assustada com aquela loucura toda. Pressionei o botão em baixo da mesa e acionei os seguranças. Impedi aquela mulher de chegar mais perto do maldito marido sorridente e me arrependi na hora. Sua mão golpeou meu ombro e rasgou o tecido ali e senti o cheiro de sangue, o meu e o dela. Gritei de dor quando a porra do vidro saiu da minha pele.

— Oh Isabella, me desculpe, eu não... eu não queria. – Ela parecia ter voltado a si, e muito rápido, com se ligasse o interruptor de nome NOÇÃO. Mas ainda assim, algo estava errado naquela sala.

Os seguranças entraram e toda algazarra voltou. Paul e o advogado saíram sem esforço, já Emily foi levada para a enfermaria no andar de baixo. Eu cobri o meu ombro com o meu blazer e solicitei a equipe de limpeza para a sala. Sorte a minha Carmen estar de férias e não ver o que "eu" fiz com a decoração dela.

Voltei para minha sala e pedi que Kate me entregasse um analgésico. Ainda eram três da tarde e o fim do expediente estava próximo. Mas qualquer mínimo movimento estava sendo como um inferno de dor, uma dor que eu podia sim aguentar. Limpei o ferimento no banheiro e a minha camisa também, gemi ao ver o rasgo na minha blusa.

Escutei o barulho na porta e logo depois vi Edward entrar. Estava sentada atrás da mesa já e não queria me levantar e mostrar que estava com dor. Ele parecia apreensivo de novo, me lembrei dele quase do mesmo jeito quando me convidou para jantar.

— Bella, eu tenho que te contar... eu sou o padrinho de Jasper. Ele me pediu no sábado... e eu não queria falar dele com você, mas mesmo assim ainda queria que soubesse por mim, não de. Bom, ele pediu que eu não falasse até que a noiva... – Ele diz andando até a cadeira mais próxima.

— Alice me contou ontem. – Digo mexendo na gaveta e procurando o meu carregador, meu celular deve estar viciado. Senti uma fisgada no braço.

— Mas e aí, não está zangada? Comigo ou com a situação? Nem respondeu as minhas mensagens.

— Meu celular estava descarregado e meu carregador quebrou. - expliquei - E também não é assim, eu fiquei meio confusa quando conversei com ela, mas eu fiquei de cabeça aberta também. Eu precisava. – Olhei para ele com o mais suave tom. - Notei que a vida é mais fácil assim. Ver no que dá. E isso, em parte, é sua culpa. – Sai da cadeira e conectei o carregador ao celular e na tomada. Me sentei no sofá e Edward veio sentar ao meu lado.

— O que eu fiz? – Ele afasta a minha franja e coloca atrás da minha orelha.

— Eu estava certa de que nada e ninguém me tiraria da ideia de nunca mais me envolver. E você fez o convite e eu tive que aceitar, a vida é cheia de pequenas chances e grandes avanços. O mesmo aconteceu quando vi a Alice na minha casa, chorando pensando que estava me traindo, a minha amizade, e eu estava no modo Mente Aberta On e precisava prestar mais atenção nas coisas além de mim.

— Então "perdoou" a Alice?

— Sim, perdoei, apesar dela não cometer erro nenhum. Eles não se envolveram durante o meu casamento e se apaixonar não é crime ainda. – Ele riu. Seu sorriso diminuiu e ele se sentou mais perto.

Queria muito falar do exemplo que surgiu na minha cabeça, de me pôr no lugar de Alice e Edward no lugar de Jasper. Falar a ele que pensei muito no nosso caso e na grandeza da nossa relação. Eu me apaixonaria por Edward, pois assim com Alice e Jasper, nós somos destino.

Agora se vamos seguir esse caminho, esse destino construído, eu não sei. Até agora, os meus sentimentos não me avisaram que o limite estava chegando. Edward, de longe, foi o maior e mais belo passo que tomei em muito tempo. E eu esperava isso dele. Mas esperaria os acontecimentos a seguir.

— Eu preciso que me perdoe... por ontem. – Ele tocou o meu braço bom. Agradeci mentalmente por isso.

— Não tem o que perdoar, apesar de tudo, nos divertimos muito. – Digo dando um selinho nele.

Ele segurou o meu rosto e me beijou com mais volúpia. Sua mão alcançou a minha nuca e ele começou a fazer caricias ali. E isso é o que mais me encanta nele, tudo que ele faz a mi, é com vontade, com carinho, cuidado e respeito. Tenho certeza de que se eu me afastasse e o negasse, ele seria homem o suficiente para entender o recado. Sua língua pedia passagem e nos aproximamos cada vez mais até eu gemer... de dor. Edward franziu a testa ao se afastar.

— O que foi, eu te machuquei? – Ele perguntou e eu me afastei um pouco para tirar o blazer. Meus pensamentos eram confirmados por ele, e esse era mais um sinal da nossa ligação.

— Estava em reunião com os Lahote e Emily tentou atacar o marido e tive a ideia infeliz de tentar parar o ataque dela e acabei sendo o alvo. – Continuei de costas para ele.

— Ela te atacou? – Ele levantou um pouco a voz.

— Foi sem querer. – Fiquei de frente para ele e vi fúria e preocupação na sua reação. Lembro do aviso dele no sábado. Mas bem, tecnicamente, foi um Lahote que me atacou, mas não o Paul, propriamente falando.

— Você não recebeu cuidados médicos ainda, né? – Ele planou a mão sobre o meu ferimento.

— Não precisa. Eu achei que não ia precisar até agora, mas eu sinto que cada movimento faz o corte maior. Ela usou um pedaço do vidro...

— Acha que ainda tem pedaços aí? – Ele pergunta – Não importa, vamos a um médico agora.

— Edward. – Tentei negar.

— Agora Bella, precisamos saber se isso não vai infeccionar, te matar aos poucos, vai que seu braço tenha que ser amputado.

— Você é doidinho assim desde que nasceu ou isso começou agora?

— Eu observo as possibilidades. – Ele diz abrindo a porta para mim.

— As mais improváveis? – Brinco e agora seus olhos brilham.

— Eu sou um cara preocupado. – Ele diz quando entramos no elevador. Me beija de novo quando as portas se fecham.

Depois dos curativos feitos e com a receita para os medicamentos, Edward me levou de volta para o trabalho quando eu disse que tinha deixado meu celular carregando na sala. Já passava do horário de serviço e fomos rápido para o nosso andar. Fui até a sala e peguei o meu telefone. Saí da sala, dei de cara com a minha chefe, Carmem, e a filha, Tanya, falando com Edward. Fiz cara feia quando aquela menina acariciou o braço dele.

Não queria, mas o modo ciúmes estava prestes a ser ligado.


	10. Parte 10

**Parte 10**

— Isabella, ainda bem que está aqui. Em breve estaremos fazendo uma reunião, tenho um anuncio. – Nos cumprimentamos rapidamente, Tanya continuou olhando para Edward.

— É uma reunião geral? – Presto atenção nos meus próprios movimentos, eu nunca fui assim, ciumenta.

— Não, só os advogados. Preciso de todos vocês aqui amanhã.

— Ok, aguardo ansiosa. Qual o horário?

— As dez da manhã. É bem melhor para todos. – Carmen olha sugestivamente para a filha.

Nos separamos quando Edward e eu pegamos o elevador para descer. Fiquei em silencio tentando processar aquela informação nova. Minha chefe estava pedindo uma reunião extraordinária e eu não parava de pensar em Tanya com suas mãos bem cuidadas em cima dele. Cruzei os braços e ignorei a dor que tomou o meu corte.

Edward estava me olhando esse tempo inteiro. Virei o rosto devagar em sua direção, ele soltou um sorrisinho sacana e olhou para o teto. Ele começou a balançar as chaves do carro na mão direita e eu dei um beliscão nele. Ele me olhou espantado e depois sorriu mais.

— Ciúmes... Bella? – Ele se aproximou da minha orelha e sussurrou o meu nome.

— Ciúmes de quem? De você?

— Sim, de mim, eu tenho um sentimento parecido quando te vejo falando e sorrindo para alguém.

— Tem é?

— Hum... sim.

Baixei a cabeça e meu cabelo fez uma cortina diante do meu rosto. Meu sorriso estava gigante e eu não precisa confirmar o meu ciúme para ele. Me arrumei e me aproximei dele, o abracei e senti o seu cheiro. E como sempre, cheiroso demais. Tinha que descobrir qual era o perfume dele.

— Quer jantar? – Perguntei. Ele me olhou e depois olhou ao redor. Também olhei ao redor e percebi que não tinha ninguém naquele estacionamento. Edward me abraçou com cuidado e me beijou e prensou contra o carro. Deslizei o meu braço com cuidado por seu pescoço e quase escorreguei quando ele mordeu meu lábio inferior. – Que maneira legal de dizer um sim.

— Ainda bem que você gosta. – Ele me deu um selinho e depois abriu a porta para mim. Ele foi para o carro dele e depois me seguiu até o restaurante italiano.

Depois de comer e estar bebendo o meu precioso suco de maracujá, Edward pegou a minha mão sobre a mesa e entrelaçou nossos dedos. Senti que ele tinha algo para contar. Eu também tinha que conversar com ele sobre isso que tínhamos. Uma coisa sem nome. Pedimos a conta e enquanto saiamos do restaurante, Edward me puxou para mais perto e me abraçou pelos ombros.

— Eu sei o que passa nessa cabecinha.

— Sabe? Eu posso saber como? – Ele riu presunçoso.

— Eu leio mentes. – Eu ri disso.

— E o que é que eu estou pensando agora. – Ele colocou dois dedos na tempora e fechou os olhos com força.

— Você está pensando em pegar roupas para passar essa noite comigo lá em casa. – Ele abriu um olho e sorri ainda mais da palhaçada dele.

— Você está perdendo dinheiro, precisamos revelar isso para o mundo.

— Quer dizer que estou certo? – Ele me olhou com expectativas.

— Ainda bem que você é um bom advogado. – Ele revirou os olhos, e eu beijei sua bochecha. – Mas adorei a sugestão. E acho que vou adorar mais ainda passar a noite na sua casa.

Edward estava todo sorridente no carro no percurso da minha casa até a sua. Ele me olhou dos pés à cabeça e notou que eu continuava com a roupa do trabalho. O que queria dizer que eu não tinha tomado banho e, bem, uma hora eu o faria. Peguei meu nécessaire e uma bolsa com roupas extras. Ele abriu a porta para mim e colocou as minhas coisas no porta malas. Entrou no carro e eu comecei a mexer na rádio.

_O tempo foi passando, corações estão correndo_

_Acho que o cupido está tramando algo_

_Você me perguntou como eu me sinto, eu não disse nada_

_Mas ultimamente a cor parece tão brilhante_

_E as estrelas iluminam a noite_

_Meus pés se sentem tão leve_

_Eu estou ignorando todos os sinais_

_Eu continuo em frente, sim eu continuo blefando_

_Eu continuo imaginando_

_Mantenho você caçando pelo meu amor_

_Mas eu anseio por nós nos abraçando_

_Sim eu fico faminta_

_Porque eu não posso admitir que você tem todas as cordas_

_E sabe como dar um puxão nelas_

_Eu acho que estou apaixonada de novo_

Mudei de estação.

_Porque você gosta, gosta, gosta, assim_

_Oh, seu lugar favorito para sentar é meu colo_

_Todo lugar que você vai, você deixa chique_

_Diga que eu te amo, e eu te direi de volta_

_Porque eu gosto, gosto, gosto, assim_

_Você é meio tímido, mas quando estamos sozinhos_

_Você é engraçado_

_Pessoas olhando para você da cabeça aos pés_

_Mas eu não estou preocupada, nuh-uh, não, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, você é areia demais para o meu caminhãozinho (sim, você é)_

_Mas nos entendemos tão fácil como o ABC (oh, oh)_

Desliguei o rádio e decidi que o silencio era melhor que as músicas dizendo exatamente o que eu pensava. Edward puxou a minha mão e beijou. Me senti relaxar da tensão. O percurso ficou mais fácil assim. Chegamos na casa dele e fiquei encantada em encontrar as paredes azuis, janelas grandes e uma vista incrível de Seattle.

— Você pode ver as balsas daqui. – Grudei nas janelas e ainda não podia acreditar na dimensão daquela visão. Edward me abraçou por trás e beijou o meu pescoço e depois a minha bochecha, na última ele deixou vários beijinhos e eu apertei mais os seus braços contra mim.

— Você ganha dela. Não tem visão mais linda que você.

Fico de frente para ele.

— Ai meu Deus. – Sussurro.

— O que foi? – Ele se olha no pouco reflexo da janela, o faço olhar para mim.

— Eu acho que estou me apaixonando por você. – Ele e eu ficamos conectados naquele intenso olhar e tudo parece ficar em câmera lenta. E porra, eu tive um momento câmera lenta.

— Verdade? – Ele me deu um sorriso recordista. O mais lindo por enquanto.

Eu só podia assentir antes dele me dar um beijo e me carregar para o seu quarto. Ele me deixou perto da cama e depois voltou a me beijar com cuidado. Tirou meu blazer, beijou meu ombro, bem perto do meu corte agora enfaixado. Ele abriu os botões da minha blusa e logo beijou meu pescoço e o colo antes que eu começasse a abrir os botões da camisa dele e também espalhasse beijou por seu peito. Lambi um mamilo dele e ele levantou a minha cabeça com rapidez, ainda gemendo, e me beijou afoitamente. Abri a minha calça enquanto ele fazia o mesmo com a dele.

Ficamos nus. Senti um arrepio subir pelo meu corpo. A mão dele foi a próxima coisa que subiu. Eu tinha que agradecer os remédios não me fazerem perder os sentidos ou sentir sono. Eu caminhei para o banheiro dele e parei na porta. Edward continuava parado me olhando.

— Você não vem?

Descobri que Edward tinha uma banheira e fiquei tentada por ela, mas eu tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer agora. Edward surgiu com duas toalhas, e eu prendi o cabelo num coque não muito firme e entramos no box. Tomamos banho e eu me senti cuidada quando Edward evitava que eu molhasse o curativo e o meu cabelo. Ele me enrolou na toalha e fomos para o quarto. Olhei aquela cama enorme dele. Me imaginei ali com ele, fazendo muito mais do que deitar e dormir.

— Bella, antes de tudo...

— Eu quero Edward. – Digo abraçando o seu corpo frio do banho.

— Você sabe que eu esperei muito por isso, não sabe? Eu sou muito apaixonado por você, tem um tempo já...

— E?

— Você está machucada. Não acha que...

— A única coisa que eu acho aqui é que eu não aguento mais esperar para te ter junto de mim. Eu podia ser hipócrita e dizer que não nomeamos o que somos e justamente por isso eu não posso fazer sexo com você. Mas a verdade é que... eu estou viciada em você e agora eu quero me viciar mais um pouco, ainda não é o suficiente, nem perto disso, e espero que nunca seja.

— Ok – Ele respirou fundo e me deu um sorriso malicioso. Eu sei o que vinha por aí. – Você quer mesmo ver meu corpo nu.

— Cala a boca, Cullen. – O puxo para mim e ataco a sua boca. Nossas toalhas caem, vamos para a cama e a sensação gostosa na minha barriga foi crescendo. Senti suas mãos deslizando por minhas pernas e ele passou a beijar o meu pescoço e perto da minha orelha. Minha respiração ficou acelerada, voltei a beijá-lo na boca e tudo parecia tão certo e eu queria mais e mais.

Num movimento, Edward nos girou e me deixou por cima. As mãos dele foram diretas para a minha bunda. Sorri me movendo em cima dele, as preliminares foram deixadas para uma próxima vez. Ele me ajudou a guiá-lo para dentro de mim. Suas mãos seguram minha cintura, me apoio em seu peito e meus quadris agora se movem sobre os dele. Engasguei com os dedos de Edward deslizando pela minha barriga e deixando um rastro de eletricidade por esse caminho.

Ele se ergueu mais um pouco para poder ficar sentado. Meu rosto está próximo do dele agora, seus olhos passeiam pelo meu rosto e me sinto tão conectada ao olhar dele que nem tinha percebido que meu corte estava sangrando. Mas antes que ele olhasse na direção do meu braço, como sei que ele faria, segurei o seu rosto, voltei a beijá-lo e meus movimento ficaram ainda mais frenéticos. Meus seios friccionando em seu peito, seus braços enrolados em meus quadris e depois massageando meus mamilos. Fiquei toda arrepiada ao pensar no que estávamos fazendo.

E apenas mais alguns minutos para que eu finalmente pudesse ter um orgasmo glorioso. Edward chegou logo depois e senti os tremores na minha perna aliviarem. Desci do colo dele e me deitei ao seu lado. Minha respiração ficou mais regular e ele ficou de frente para mim. Ele ficou em silencio até a minha risada cortar aquilo. Ele riu junto comigo e nos beijamos de novo.

— Ainda não acabou, você sabe. – Falo quando o vejo levantar da cama. Bem, olá, olá bundinha do Edward.

— Eu sei, mas eu também sei que a senhorita tem um ferimento recente e que todo a nossa... atividade, fez com que você sujasse mais o seu curativo. Vamos trocar e depois fazer o que você quiser. – Ele diz trazendo uma maletinha de primeiros socorros do guarda-roupas.

— O que eu quiser? – Pergunto me sentando e puxando o lençol para me cobrir da cintura para baixo.

— Nada é mais sexy que consentimento.

Abri os olhos quando uma luz atingiu meu rosto. Me cobri com o lençol e minha mente deu um branco. Não lembrava de nenhuma luz no meu quarto. As persianas não eram abertas até que eu me levantasse e fizesse aquilo. Tentei sair da cama, mas senti uma mão me segurar, a mão estava em cheio no meu seio. Toquei o braço de Edward e segui o caminho até tocar suas costas e depois a sua bunda. Parabenizar a bunda dele é o mínimo que devo fazer quando ele estiver acordado.

— Bella... – ele beijou o meu ombro.

— Bom dia.

— Bom dia, bom dia, bom dia. – ele diz me abraçando mais apertado. Senti uma leve dorzinha, nada incomoda, mas ainda assim, senti como se tivesse usado a minha amiguinha por muito tempo nessa noite.

— Edward. – Gemi quando seu abraço espalhou um calorzinho gostoso por meu corpo. – Que horas são? – Lembrei da reunião.

— Hum... são oito e treze.

— Levanta! Precisamos chegar cedo.

— Não precisamos não. – Ele mordeu o meu pescoço e subiu um pouco sobre o meu corpo.

— É, acho que não. – Digo sorrindo ao sentir ele todo animadinho.

Uma hora e cinquenta e dois minutos depois estávamos chegando no escritório.

— Bom dia Kate, estarei em reunião com a Denali e você passa qualquer reunião com cliente para depois do almoço.

— Tudo bem Isabella. – Ela sorriu e voltou a digitar no computador.

— Vamos? – Edward chamou do corredor. O segui até a sala de reuniões.

A sala estava ocupada por Carmen, Tanya, cinco advogados e as outras sete advogadas sênior do escritório. Nenhum estagiário. Me sentei ao lado de Edward e não levou muito tempo até que Carmen iniciasse a reunião. A pauta era a sociedade da empresa. Tudo parecia mais claro quando Tanya foi anunciada como uma das sócias. Mas ainda assim, Carmen queria dividir a sociedade em mais duas partes.

— Bom, essa reunião é para fazer um tipo de anuncio – barra – convite – barra – possível promoção. – Tanya falou pela primeira vez ali. Ela até levantou.

Ficamos todos em silencio. Escutei até a tosse de um dos advogados lá atrás.

Carmen resolveu tomar a palavra.

— Eu estive pensando muito na credibilidade de alguns dos nossos. E nos últimos tempos, dois advogados estão se saindo muito bem. Os casos estão dando mais mídia e bem, além disso, eles demonstraram ser muito responsáveis e competentes.

— Fala logo mãe! – Tanya diz e todos soltaram risadas rápidas. – Tudo bem, eu falo. São Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan. – Ela começou os aplausos. Que não duraram muito. Somos advogados afinal.

A reunião foi finalizada e apenas nós quatro, os sócios, ficamos por lá. Carmen diminuiu o sorriso e me dirigiu a palavra. Eu sabia que a sociedade tinha algo bem maior que a minha competência e responsabilidade.

— Você pode ser direta Carmen. O que está acontecendo?

— Sempre tão atenta Isabella. – Ela voltou a sentar em sua cadeira. – Eu descobri que o esposo da sua cliente, o Paul Lahote, infiltrou alguém na empresa. Temo que seja um dos estagiários.

Minha nossa.

— E bom, pela fama desse daí, sei que precisamos nos precaver. Jacob Black foi morto e temos provas concretas de que Lahote tem culpa nisso.

— Que tipo de provas?

— O advogado dele, James, é nosso aliado.

— Isso dá mais sentido as coisas. – Edward comentou. – James é o advogado mais recente dele e o que mais tem livrado ele dos processos. Acho que os outros não engoliram as vigarices dele.

— Acho que dinheiro não compra tudo. – Tanya lançou aquela frase efeito.

Edward riu e bateu seu ombro no meu quando eu não ri junto com a garota que estava encarando demais o meu querido... namorado.

— É quase hora do almoço, não querem nos acompanhar? – Carmen fez o convite.

— Aproveitamos para comemorar – Tanya disse em seguida.

— É claro. – Eu dou um sorrisinho.

— Bem, eu odeio negar a companhia de damas encantadoras. – Ele diz olhando o relógio no pulso. – Mas preciso me reunir com um cliente.

— Teremos outras oportunidades. – Tanya sorriu nos olhando. Fiz uma careta. Iria comer com aquela menina. Edward se despediu novamente e saiu. Disse que iria pegar uma coisa na minha sala e o segui. Ele abriu a porta e o surpreendi o empurrando para dentro logo depois.

— Mas o que... – ficamos de frente e o beijei. Edward me abraçou e ergueu sobre a mesa. Minha mão tocou o seu terno e o aproximei ainda mais de mim.

— Só me despedindo. – Voltei a beijá-lo.

— Eu sabia que vocês estavam juntos!


	11. Parte 11

**Parte 11**

Tanya nos olhava maliciosa. Saí da mesa e fui para o sofá, mais perto delas e mais longe das mãos de Edward.

—Eu te disse mãe. Era só eu dar um empurrãozinho e.…pronto, está pronto o sorvetinho.

— Não entendi. - Falo sentando no sofá.

— O que minha filha está querendo dizer, Isabella e Edward, é que a Tanya me disse que vocês pareciam muito próximos e resolveu fazer ciúmes em você. - Ela apontou para mim.

— A vida é mais legal com um draminha básico, confia em mim, sou atriz.

Eu fiquei envergonhada com aquela situação. Edward, Tanya e Carmem estavam me encarando. Limpei a garganta e me levantei.

—Vamos almoçar?

— Não sou boba, não é à toa que sou mãe dessa figura aqui – Carmem abraçou a filha que sorriu convencida. – Vou deixar os dois namorarem.

— Carmem... – Tentei falar.

— Olha Bella, sei que vocês são competentes e responsáveis, tanto que são meus sócios agora. Sei que sabem separar e conciliar muito bem o pessoal com o profissional.

— Obrigada Carmem, Bella com certeza vai conseguir dormir melhor hoje. – O fuzilei com os olhos. Mas deixei passar, ele tinha razão. Ele me olhou sorridente e fiz cara feia para ele. As duas saíram e ficamos os dois ali olhando para a porta.

— O que foi que aconteceu agora? – Eu encostei as costas no sofá. Edward sentou ao meu lado. – Temos que ser mais cautelosos.

— Foi você quem entrou aqui na minha sala para me agarrar. – Ele ficou bem próximo a mim. Minha única reação com aquela aproximação toda foi a mais fogosa possível.

O puxei pela gravata e o beijei. Levantei um pouco a barra da minha saia e subi em seu colo. Suas mãos não passaram das minhas costas e eu não me esfreguei nele demais, sabia que precisava voltar ao trabalho e transar com ele não era uma boa ideia... para aquele momento. Fechei os olhos e me afastei um pouco dele, ele continuou a beijar o meu pescoço.

— Preciso ir. – Dei selinhos nele e acariciei a orelha dele. Beijei aquele pescoço dele.

— Então está. – Ele segurou a minha cabeça e me encarou. – Você é tão irresistível. – Nos beijamos de novo.

— Você é muito gostoso. – Levantei e desamarrotei a minha roupa. – Tchau gatinho. – Dei mais um selinho nele e saí dali de vez.

Kate parece meio ansiosa quando vou até o elevador. Preciso comprar pasteizinhos. Escuto passos atrás de mim e me viro. Alto, loiro, muito bonito, cheio de pose. Ele estava ao lado de Emmett McCarthy e outros acionistas das empresas que Edward representa.

— Jasper? – Sussurro e os encaro. Kate se apressa e vai conduzindo o grupo para a sala de reuniões. Jasper me encara em silencio.

— Oi Bella, como vai? – Ele se aproxima e me apoio na mesa. Não o tinha visto a muito tempo.

— Jasper. – Talvez eu tenha batido a cabeça em algum momento do dia. Ou... que porra está acontecendo. – Be-Bem... estou bem. – Ele me segurou pelos braços. Parecia preocupado.

— Bella, espero que esteja bem. Não nos vemos desde... bem, não os vemos a muito tempo e estou certo de que estamos prontos para entrar no perdão mútuo. – Ele afastou as mãos e pude me recompor.

— Estou certa de que podemos ser diplomáticos. – Digo séria.

— Sim. Alice e eu estaremos fazendo uma festa de noivado em breve, gostaria da sua presença lá.

— Não sei se...

— Você nos perdoou...

— Perdoei a Alice se apaixonar por você enquanto estávamos juntos, mas isso não significa que possa perdoar o tratamento que deu ao nosso relacionamento.

— Eu sei, eu sei. - Ele ia continuar falando, mas Edward apareceu e o chamou. - Podemos jantar, antes da festa. Posso chamar a Ali para não forçar nada. Quero que me deixe explicar e ganhar seu perdão. - Ele diz apertando a minha mão.

— Se eu puder ir acompanhada também...

— É claro, o que quiser. - Ele passou por Edward. Este me olhou preocupado. Sorri um pouco para mostrar que estava bem, ele suspirou e se apressou para ir atrás da reunião dele.

Jasper e eu éramos amigos, nosso vinculo foi muito além disso e tudo se estragou quando nos casamos. Mas agora, percebo que sinto falta de ter mais do que respeito por ele. Sinto que parte das minhas vivencias me trouxeram para esse tipo de pensamento. Ser direta, deixar os pensamentos ruins lá no passado e é claro, ser adulta.

Quantas mulheres eu vi sendo traídas e sendo impostas pela sociedade a respeitar o momento "minha carne é fraca" dos parceiros? Mas apesar de toda essa experiência, que não foi minha, percebi que o que Jasper e Alice fizeram foi amar, mas além disso, respeitar... a mim. Minha melhor amiga e meu ex-marido, agora, juntos, o que há a fazer? Pessoas amam e deixam de amar, elas são assim. Eu sou assim. Histórias começam e acabam. Jasper e Bella não eram mais um casal romântico. Alice e Jasper sim, Edward e Bella também?

Saí do prédio e nem vi a caminhada que fiz até a delicatéssen, entrei e fiz o pedido no automático, comecei a comer o salgado. Esperei o sinal fechar e então segui o resto das pessoas que estavam querendo atravessar a rua também.

Mas eu nunca cheguei a atravessar.

Nem deu tempo.

Senti um arrepio na espinha quando o carro branco parou ao meu lado. Dois brutamontes saíram do carro e minha mão apertou firme as sacolas com doces e salgadinhos. Minha perna tremeu e, puta merda, eu não conseguia sair do lugar. Minha garganta fechou, meu pescoço foi tomado por uma forte dor quando um deles me puxou pelos cabelos ali, um dos meus saltos saiu do meu pé e minha presilha saiu do lugar.

Me jogaram no porta malas e minha mão bateu em algo gelado lá dentro. Minha respiração ficou irregular quando percebi que seria colocada no escuro.

O escuro não!

Comecei a gritar, gritar e gritar.

Senti a mão pesada de um deles na minha cara, o tapa ferveu o lado esquerdo do meu rosto. Minha cabeça bateu no fundo do carro e fiquei zonza, sentindo o gosto de sangue. Escutei tiros, gritos e o carro se movimentar. O porta malas foi aberto e não vi ninguém por perto. Escutei um palavrão e passos se aproximando, metade do meu corpo para fora do corpo e logo depois o porta malas sendo fechado comigo ali. Gritei com a dor alucinante. Me empurraram de volta para a escuridão, senti o gosto de sangue. Minha vista se escureceu.

No fim, o lugar que eu mais temia me puxou.


	12. Parte 12

**Parte 12**

Era difícil respirar.

Minha boca está cheia com um pedaço qualquer de pano, e tem uma fita cinza nela para evitar que eu grite. Só posso gemer de frustração.

Cinco dias, pelo que posso contar, é o tempo que estou aqui. Cada dia que passa é uma nova chance de tentar escapar. Minhas pernas estão presas por correntes que vão até o banheiro. Tentei correr e tirar a madeira da janela para fugir, não deu.

Meus braços estão presos com uma abraçadeira que é trocada a cada refeição. Três por dia, que compreensivos, certo? Comer um pão e beber um copo de água é tudo o que faço para não morrer aqui. Três vezes ao dia.

Não posso esquecer de o motivo da minha boca estar bem lacrada e o meu guarda estar a poucos metros de mim. Eu o mordi. Sua mão tem um curativo, posso dizer que quase arranquei um pedaço dela. Acabei apanhando dele. Socos, chutes e perdi, naquele dia, a chance de comer pela segunda e terceira vez.

Meu braço está um pouco inchado, meu nariz estava sangrando da última vez que olhei no espelho e minhas costelas e pernas estão cheias de hematomas coloridos. Não estou usando minha roupa de trabalho, a do dia em que fui capturada. Mas um short fino, uma regata e só.

Tudo com um único propósito.

Se eu sair daqui, posso morrer lá fora com o frio mais denso da cidade.

Eu correria o risco.

Escuto a porta abrir. Olho para a figura entrando. Ela é alta, é uma mulher esbelta e está tirando um casaco que parece pesado demais para o calor da minha prisão. Ela pede para que o meu guarda saia e pega uma frasqueira da bolsa. Sei que é bebida alcoólica.

Como bem me lembro, Edward tinha pedido que eu avisasse caso Paul Lahote fosse ameaça a mim. Isso me fez tirar os olhos de alguém muito mais perto de me fazer mal.

Emily, a minha cliente.

Ela ainda me deve uma explicação do motivo de estar aqui. O que eu fiz? O que deixei de fazer?

— Eu vim aqui te avisar que sua... visita a mim está acabando. - Ela cruzou as pernas. Descruzou e veio até mim. Tirou a fita e o pano. - Melhor, não?

— O que eu fiz? - Senti sua mão na minha cara. O tapa me fez cair.

— Não seja sonsa, estava me separando do meu marido. Destruidora de lares. - Ela apertou o salto na minha bochecha.

— Mas... eu sou advogada, você me contratou para isso. - Ela tira o salto dali.

— Isso não quer dizer nada. Não explica o motivo dele estar com um altar dedicado a você no escritório. - Minha cara de desentendida deve ter frustrado ela. - O que você tem que eu não tenho?

— Nada... juro que não sei o motivo dele ter feito isso. Talvez ele tenha me vigiado para me apagar, talvez ele queira adiar ainda mais o julgamento. - Seus olhos brilham.

— Acha que ele quer adiar? Não quer se separar de mim? - Ela segura o meu cabelo. Aceno com a cabeça. Ela aperta meus cabelos. - Você não passa de uma prostituta mentirosa. - Ela bate minha cabeça no chão.

Sinto ela tirando as correntes e a abraçadeira. Me movo com um pouco de dificuldade. Levanto e me sinto tonta. Deus... me ajude.

— Você tem quinze minutos para sumir daqui. Quinze minutos até eu colocar alguns amigos para correr atrás de você. - Sinto meu coro cabeludo se arrepiar.

— Emily - choro.

— Seu tempo está passando.

Empurro ela para o chão e pego o casaco e a bolsa dela. Saio em disparada pela escada. A adrenalina assumiu meu corpo. Tento encontrar alguma chave ou o celular, mas perco o equilíbrio. Caio um lance de escadas. Sem tempo para sentir dores, levanto e pego o que caiu da bolsa, um isqueiro, chaves e o celular, que parece ter quebrado.

Escuto os gritos de Emily. Parece que empurrar ela não era parte do plano.

Tudo isso parece fácil demais. Sem capangas, quinze minutos a frente deles e ...

Abro a porta principal. Uma ventania sem igual sopra no meu rosto e arrepia minha pele. Meus pés estão descalços e encontro uma bota grande demais e a visto. Aperto o casaco em mim e saio correndo pela noite gelada. Está escuro demais, mas escuto o barulho da água. Corro até o som. Me enfio na mata densa até os meus movimentos serem mais difíceis pelo frio me tomando. Começo a chorar de desespero.

Meu corpo está temendo muito.

Escuto cachorros.

Vejo luzes de lanternas

Quanto tempo passou?

Não tenho mais quinze minutos.

Vejo as ondas na praia, com a luz fraca da lua acima das nuvens escuras. Mais um pouco e já consigo sentir a areia. Sinto muita sede e fome. Minhas mãos tocam a água e não sinto mais o gélido toque daquela umidade.

Sinto o sono, ele me abraça como se fosse um cobertor quente e me deixo ser envolvida pelo calor mais que bem-vindo.

Escuto passos, gritos, latidos. Não me importo. Agora só quero o calor.

— Vinte e três Graus...

— Hipotermia severa.

— Tirem essa roupa dela, está encharcada.

— Cuidado, o coração pode ter uma arritmia. Muito cuidado.

— Pulsação lenta.

— Administre o soro aquecido.

— Não removam a porra desse cobertor.

— Mas... - um som chato demais encheu o lugar, depois não ouvi mais nada.


	13. Parte 13

**Parte 13**

Jasper estava feliz de rever a amiga, que também era sua ex-esposa. Isabella Swan estava ali, na sua frente novamente. "Ah é, ela trabalha aqui, com Edward, meu advogado, e namorado dela." Ele estava feliz por eles e, por fim, poderia finalmente se sentir em paz quando ela o perdoasse. Mas não era tão fácil, era? Como curar um coração partido?

Edward interrompe a reunião depois da tela de seu celular piscar pela oitava vez. Era muito ocupado e, seus serviços eram bem feitos demais para trazer uma clientela nova para o escritório. Mas ele estava achando aquilo estranho, ninguém era tão desesperado por um advogado da área empresarial. Abriu as mensagens, queria ter feito antes.

Há imagens e vídeos das câmeras de rua que estavam circulando pela internet. Procuravam os sequestradores que trocaram tiros com os policiais à paisana. Eles levaram uma mulher no porta malas. Sua namorada.

Jasper viu a cor da pele do advogado ficar cada vez mais pálida. Ele teclava com as mãos trêmulas e saiu sem avisar do escritório. Todos o resto da equipe esteve calada. O que aconteceu? O que houve? Será que alguém morreu?

Será?

Jasper levantou e foi atrás do amigo.

Edward estava no escritório e tentava ligar para Isabella. Ela não atendia. Foi até Kate e perguntou se sabia onde ela estava, a secretaria gelou ao ver as feições de Edward. O que acontece agora? Alguém nos conte!

Mas ninguém disse.

Paul Lahote estava sumido desde a descoberta de seu envolvimento de Jacob Black. Edward chegou a tremer um pouco quando lembrou de como Black tinha sido encontrado. No lixo, seus restos mortais no lixo.

E agora Bella tinha sumido também.

Se ele abrisse todas as caçambas da cidade, em uma delas, ele a encontraria? Rezava para que não.

O primeiro dia foi tenso.

O segundo dia chegou e foi sem notícias. Edward falou com os pais de Bella. Queria não ter falado. O que menos queria era uma briga de ex na sua frente.

O terceiro dia foi um vexame. Charlie e Renné gritavam um com o outro. Edward explodiu e repreendeu-os como se fossem crianças. Saiu furioso dali e esperava receber notícias por Alice, já que ele resolvera desligar a torturante imagem de Bella morta numa lixeira, vendo uma lixeira vazia, pelo menos de um corpo.

O quarto dia foi... e rápido.

Mas o quinto dia chegara lentamente. Edward voltou em casa para tomar mais um banho e voltou a falar com os detetives. De novo sem respostas.

Enquanto isso, Emily estava preocupada com a visita repentina de Paul. Ele dizia que queria tentar novamente e estava estranhamente carinhoso. Eles tiveram uma noite romântica, com jantar e vinho. Quase fizeram sexo, mas ele recebeu uma ligação e saiu pedindo desculpas.

Paul estava perdido. Sua farsa estava caindo. Descobriu que James era um informante da empresa de advocacia concorrente, mas resolveu usar essa carta depois. E o depois chegara. Mas não do jeito que ele queria.

James e Paul chegaram à casa de Edward, onde os pais de Isabella estavam hospedados e esperando notícias. Não foram tão bem recebidos, mas Paul tinha uma proposta a fazer.

— Sei onde a Swan está. - Ele diz se sentando no sofá.

— Você é um dos suspeitos, então não nega que é o culpado por esse sequestro?

— Não. Minha esposa é. Ela descobriu meu pequeno altar, se pudermos chamar assim, para a sua namorada. Fotos, informações e tudo que eu pudesse usar contra ela. – Ele riu lembrando das imagens da câmera de segurança daquele quartinho. Emily saiu vermelha e quase bufando dali.

— ENTÃO QUE PORRA VOCÊ QUER? - Edward gritava e rosnava.

— Se acalme Edward, também tenho um para você, um altar menos completo, mas ainda sim um altar. Não fique com ciúmes. – Esse a esposa não viu.

Edward estava ficando cada vez mais frustrado com aquilo.

— Onde Isabella está? – Edward pensava em jeito de arrancar a verdade daquele sujeito.

— Diga logo, Paul! - James esbravejou. Paul deu uma risada antes de ficar sério.

— Eu quero um acordo. Preciso que retire algumas acusações das minhas costas e me deixe sair em paz do país. Faça isso até amanhã, ao meio dia e faremos a troca.

— Você sabe que não é tão rápido.

— McCarthy e Hale, duas empresas grandes e que estão me enchendo a paciência. Tire as duas do meu pé e terá a advogada de volta. - Ele se levanta e saí.

— Ele se encontrou com Emily, embebedou e a fez contar coisas. Ele sabe onde ela está. Tentei fazê-lo contar, mas não consigo. - James diz derrotado. Saiu dali quando escutou a buzina.

Emily resolveu então acabar com as chances de ser capturada pela polícia. Voou até a casa onde Isabella estava presa. Ordenou que todos saíssem e resolveu se despedir de Isabella.

Já tinha feito uma visita antes, mas Swan estava meio grogue por ter apanhado depois de tentar fugir novamente. Estava deplorável, mas as chances de fazê-la sofrer tinham acabado... por enquanto... não sabia do futuro, mas tentaria acabar com a destruidora de lares.

— Eu vim aqui te avisar que sua... visita a mim está acabando. - Ela cruzou as pernas. Descruzou e foi até a mulher presa. Tirou a fita e o pano. - Melhor, não?

— O que eu fiz? - Sentiu a mão de Emily na sua cara. O tapa a fez cair.

— Não seja sonsa, estava me separando do meu marido. Destruidora de lares! - Ela apertou o salto na bochecha da Swan, que segurou o choro de dor.

— Mas... eu sou advogada, você me contratou para isso. - Ela tira o salto dali.

— Isso não quer dizer nada. Não explica o motivo dele estar com um altar dedicado a você no escritório. - Minha cara de desentendida deve ter frustrado ela. - O que você tem que eu não tenho?

— Nada... juro que não sei o motivo dele ter feito isso. Talvez ele tenha me vigiado para me apagar, talvez ele queira adiar ainda mais o julgamento. - Seus olhos brilham.

— Acha que ele quer adiar? Não quer se separar de mim? - Ela segura o cabelo de Isabella e ela acena com a cabeça logo sentindo o aperto em seus cabelos. - Você não passa de uma prostituta mentirosa. - Ela bate a cabeça da prisioneira no chão.

"Deus... me ajude." Isabella pensou quando viu que Emily iria forçar aquele pano na sua boca novamente.

—Por favor, não. Eu não vou gritar, prometo. - Ela sentia a língua seca.

— Esse foi seu último pedido. Estou indo embora.

— Vai...vai me deixar sozinha - a advogada tentou não tremer.

— Sim, mas não te dou a liberdade. - Pegou a chave das correntes e a colocou num saco. - Vou jogar na floresta no meu caminho para longe daqui.

— Emily, não... Por favor. POR FAVOOR! - Bella gritou quando viu que a mulher maluca trancava a porta de sua "cela". Gritou mais ainda quando soube que estava sozinha ao ouvir o som dos carros partido.

Ela dormiu, cansada pelo choro e arrependida de não ter usado sua persuasão melhor. Mas quem poderia culpa-la, Isabella era uma ótima advogada, mas presa a dias a pão e água, não era nada.

Edward conseguiu com Jasper e Emmett a retirada das queixas contra Lahote, mas fizeram uma promessa entre eles, de caçar os Lahote depois que tudo aquilo acabasse.

Era meio dia e os dois, Edward e Paul estavam frente a frente selando o acordo. Paul fez questão de levá-los até o esconderijo da esposa. Um castelo antigo, com calabouço e tudo.

Edward levou uma escolta grande, levou socorristas e pelo menos dois de seus melhores detetives para fazer uma análise rápida do perímetro. Para isso, e não haver erros, levaram quase quatro horas na organização e percurso. Só tinham uma chance.

Chegando lá, notaram o silêncio e ficaram alerta. Os detetives acabaram percebendo as recentes marcas de pneu que direcionam até a estrada principal. Notaram também que havia um espaço para um heliporto ali.

Eles resolvem entrar, primeiro a equipe tática e depois Edward e os seus. Vasculham cada espaço e quando estão prestes a desistir, Edward vê que uma porta bate com a força do vento, criando o som do eco. Guiando-se por isso, ele chegou até um corredor escuro e frio, segurou a porta e olhou aquele pequeno cômodo escuro até achar o corpo pálido e mal agasalhado de Bella.

— Eu a encontrei. - Edward diz no rádio, mas ninguém responde. Bella está tremendo no chão.

Edward lia as coisas mais improváveis, e foi exatamente de um texto de primeiros socorros no frio que sabia que tirar as roupas de uma pessoa gelada e com hipotermia, como Bella estava, era a melhor opção. Logo ao pensar nisso ele tira seu casaco, tira a blusa dela cortando com o seu canivete e deixando seu tronco nu.

Apesar do corpo de Bella o atrair e excitar o tempo todo, naquele momento, não sentia nada mais que medo. Tirou sua camisa e a outra por baixo e abraçou o corpo dela e compartilhando seu calor. Cobriu as costas dela com a jaqueta e esperou os homens se darem conta de que ele não tinha aparecido. Tentou o rádio de novo. Não funcionou.

— Edward... - a boca dela tremia. Seu corpo gelado se colou mais ao dele.

— Você vai ficar bem. - Beijou os cabelos dela.

— Preciso chegar a praia... tenho cede... A praia... - ela parou de falar e seu corpo amoleceu.

— Edward! - Escutou um dos guardas.

— Aqui - disse quando escutou passos se aproximando. O guarda o olhou assustado. - Eu sei, ela está muito pálida e, acredite, gelada. Preciso que você peça ferramentas para tirá-la das correntes e dos socorristas. Sinto o coração dela batendo muito devagar.

O guarda assentiu e subiu para ter alcance no rádio. Cerca de meia hora depois, Bella estava sendo levada para o hospital e tudo o que Edward podia fazer era torcer para que ficasse tudo bem.


	14. Parte 14

Abri os olhos. Senti que estava fora de mim e ao lembrar da sensação de ser colocada no porta malas me embriagou. Tudo se tornou um borrão de luz e escuridão. Será que estava em cativeiro?

Olhei para a minha mão e senti a fisgada da agulha. Agulha? Olhei a mão e segui os fios. Uma bolsa transparente com líquido transparente. Me sentei e respirei fundo ao sentir dores no meu abdômen.

Olhei embaixo das cobertas. Meu corpo cheio de hematomas coloridos. Minha cabeça girando ao tentar lembrar os motivos de estar dolorida. Encarei a gaveta na cômoda ao lado da maca. Achei um espelho e me encarei. Quase chorei de vergonha.

A boca inchada o nariz muito vermelho e escoriações. Droga! O que aconteceu? A enfermeira, pelo que pude deduzir por suas roupas, entrou e checou a bolsa transparente perto de mim.

— Certo, senhorita Isabella, vou chamar o médico, mas saiba que está no hospital e seu estado é estável.

— Estou aqui a muito tempo?

— Bem, você chegou aqui a três dias, e seu progresso se deve aos primeiros socorros que teve ao ser encontrada.

— Encontrada? - Pergunto curiosa. Não me lembro de sumir.

— Bem, você terá respostas assim que o médico aparecer. - Ela se afasta depois que me dar um pouco de água.

O médico entra e diz que meus familiares já foram avisados. Responde minhas perguntas assim que termino de responder as deles. Respiro fundo percebendo que se Charlie e Renne estão aqui, a cidade está prestes a entrar num apocalipse. O médico diz que posso receber alta amanhã.

— Bella - Só uma pessoa me chama assim.

— Olá, olá gatinho. - Sorrio um pouco, talvez isso melhore minha cara feia.

— Finalmente acordou Bella adormecida.

— Tô mais pra Elsa, só faltam os poderes e o cabelo glamoroso. - Ele senta na cadeira ao meu lado.

— Você sabe o que aconteceu? - Ele agarra os cabelos.

— Lembrei a pouco tempo. O médico me ajudou.

— Lembra de mim, quando te ajudei?

— Lembro de pagar peitinho.

— Juro que não tive nenhuma intenção de...

— Eu sei amor, você só prestou primeiros socorros. - Sorrio e sinto uma dor no braço ao me mexer um pouco. - E a Emily?

— Achamos ela e os capangas. Acredite ou não, Paul ajudou. - Ele conta e olha para a parede. - Pensei que não fosse mais te ver.

— Estou legal. Graças a você... e ao Paul...uh, isso é estranho. Agradecer a ele.

— Bella, quer falar sobre o.… cativeiro?

— Não... ainda não posso falar. Não quero ter que lembrar. - Ele assente e beija a palma da minha mão.

— Quanto tempo será que leva para nós saímos para dançar de novo? - Ele pergunta depois de um tempo.

— Me dê algumas semanas para melhorar essa aparência e se prepare para dançar a noite toda. - E dizendo isso, é claro que eu não me referia somente a dançar. Ele deve ter percebido, pois soltou uma risadinha sacana.

— Bella, eu... eu te amo. Fiquei com medo de não falar isso para você nunca mais. – Ele revela e franzo o cenho.

— Você nunca disse que me amava, não assim.

— Bem, eu disse do meu jeito. Mas bem, eu te amo. Eu te amo muito.

— Eu também te amo. – Puxo ele para mais um beijo.

Fui para a casa de Edward com os meus pais no carro. Os dois estavam calados. Calados demais. O que tinha acontecido?

Combinei de comprar meu vestido para o casamento de Alice na sexta, já que ela se casa no domingo e até lá vou ter me recuperado o suficiente. Na quinta vou prestar o depoimento na casa de Edward mesmo e depois vou esperar que a minha advogada resolva tudo o que eu precisar fazer até o julgamento.

Edward e eu tomamos uma decisão importante e só precisamos da aprovação de Tania ou da Carmem para ser unanime. Com isso decidido, prevejo que nosso relacionamento vai subir o nível nos próximos meses.

— Como vai Carmem, papai? - Pergunto a Charlie. A Carmem dele é residente de uma reserva perto da praia na cidade onde ele mora agora. Ele se mudou para lá por ela.

— Bem. Mandou pedidos de melhoras para você. Ela ficou preocupada. - Ele diz olhando para fora do carro. Mamãe apertou meu braço.

— E você mãe, o que está fazendo?

— Estou noiva. - Ela diz num impulso.

— Nossa... Mamãe, isso é ótimo. Já marcaram a data?

— Ainda não. Mas... você vai assistir, não vai?

— Vou sim, não quero perder isso.

—E me visitar, você vai? - Papai pergunta.

— Vou sim pai, deixa eu me recuperar do frio extremo antes, sei que o Alaska é bem mais frio que aqui em Seattle. - Ele assente e parece compreender que tenho que me livrar do trauma do super frio.

— Filha! - Os dois falam ao mesmo tempo.

— Vocês sabem que nem tudo é briga. Sei que o casamento acabou, mas olha, eu percebo que ambos estão felizes assim. E eu posso estar afastada, mas sou a filha de vocês, uma coisa boa, não é? - Eles assentem. Percebo que se eu tivesse um filho com Jasper, talvez as coisas fossem assim. Talvez não. Nunca saberei.

— Estamos chegando. - Edward rompe o silêncio avisando.

— Vamos conversar mais, sim? Mas sem brigas. Não são obrigados a se amar, tão pouco se odiar. Os dois tem a chance de recomeçar, não estraguem isso. - Olho para os olhos de Edward no espelho. Ele pisca e meu sorriso cresce.

— Ok, eu... agradeço. Significa muito isso... Prometo. Tchau. – Digo a Alice pelo telefone antes de desligar. Ela me refez o convite para o casamento e sabendo das condições em que me encontrava, sabia que ver Edward ao lado da irmã de Jasper não me faria bem. Rosalie e eu nunca nos demos muito bem. Ela nem estava na cidade durante o meu casamento com o irmão.

— Hey – Edward aparece na sala de leitura e se senta no sofá, bem perto de mim. – Está tudo bem?

— Sim – digo deitando a minha cabeça em seu ombro. – Falou com a chefe?

— É, disse a ela a nossa situação e, bem, não precisamos de uma reunião para confirmar a nossa decisão.

— Estamos fazendo o certo?

— Bem, eu não sei você…, mas estou pronto para deixar essa cidade louca.

— Eu também, engraçadinho! – Belisco ele. Suspiro. - Você acha que ir ao casamento do meu ex é saudável?

— Não acho! – Edward e eu olhamos para a minha mãe na porta.

— Me convença. – Digo voltando a deitar nos braços de Edward. Ela entrou na sala e se sentou na nossa frente. Meu namorado começa a brincar com os meus dedos.

— Querida, sabe que eu fui largada por seu pai, não sabe? Pois então, eu confesso que sofri demais nos primeiros anos, mas não poderia me deixar ser vista como a fraca. Seu pai pode ter partido o meu coração, mas eu e ele tivemos uma história e tivemos você. Eu precisava dar a volta por cima. – A mão de Edward para.

— Deixa eu ver se entendi. Você espera que eu me vingue de Jasper?

— Sim... não. Não tão radical. Filha, nós duas sabemos, você e esse rapaz se amam. – Escuto a risadinha de Edward atrás de mim. – Está escancarado na sua cara, na cara dos dois.

— Certo... Não entendi ainda. – Ela ficaria o dia inteiro falando da minha cara de boba perto dele.

— Querida, não entregue o perdão tão fácil. Eu sei que já perdoou aqueles dois, mas você sabe que foi uma sacanagem que fizeram com você. Tenho certeza de que se não tivesse o apoio de Edward, você estaria amargurada com esse casamento. Com essa traição.

— Mas mãe.

— Não, não posso deixar você ser feita de boba. Você sabe que é mais esperta que isso. Pense aqui: Jasper nunca mais vai pensar em trair quando você o repreender.

— E você quer que eu faça o que? Arme um escândalo?

— Não. – Ela abana a mão. – Faça pior. Mate-os com bondade.

Encaro Edward e percebo que ele está curioso com amente da minha mãe.

— Certo, o que devo fazer primeiro?

Seja o que Deus quiser.

A cerimonia está prestes a começar quando entramos na igreja. Edward está vestindo um terno lindo e negro com uma gravata azul. Ele está irresistível e minha vontade é de parar toda essa besteira de vingança sem querer para pular nele, literalmente, em algum lugar. Qualquer lugar. Mas mamãe me encara da porta do carro e meu pai está rindo de toda essa situação. Ele sabe o que estamos fazendo. Sabe que Jasper vai penar por meu perdão. Alice "sofre" por tabela.

Vi Alice e ela abre a boca para o meu vestido. Ela fica parada lá me olhando, mas depois volta a si e até sorri. Me aproximo dela e ela segura a minha mão e me faz dar uma voltinha. Meu vestido é preto, de festa mesmo, com pedras brilhantes e tudo. Meus cabelos estão meio presos e Edward me presenteou com uma pulseira e colar brilhantes que deixam meu enorme decote ainda mais aparente.

Quando Edward me viu pronta quase não consegui sair do quarto. E bem, estar sem calcinha é culpa dele. Sinto sua mão em minha bunda quando entramos e seguimos para os nossos assentos. Vejo que Rosalie está no altar, junto de Emmett McCarty. Ele parece feliz em substituir Edward ali, eu também estou. Se eu aceitei ser madrinha de Alice algum dia, não lembro.

— Só concordei com o plano, não que você precise de aprovação, pois eu sei que você não vai me decepcionar. Eu bem sei que Jasper merece. Como ele pode deixar você ir?

— Bem, uma pena eu não ter te conhecido antes. – Os olhos dele brilham e lhe dou um selinho antes de Alice entrar com o vestido quilométrico dela.

Matrimonio selado, partimos para a festa deles. Vi tudo passar bem rápido, o que foi uma pena, pois queria que a minha dança com Edward durasse muito mais. Nós dois ficamos lá, no meio da pista, esquecendo de qualquer pessoa ou evento ali acontecendo. Suas duas mãos propositalmente perto da minha bunda, minha cabeça apoiada em seu peito e eu sabia que ele se afastava um pouquinho de vez em quando para olhar meu decote. Senti seus beijos em meus ombros, no meu pescoço e mesmo com parte dos hematomas ainda aparentes na minha pele, eu estava me sentindo uma mulher bonita, poderosa e amada. Amada de verdade.

Um amor recíproco.

As mulheres se reuniram para pegar o buquê. Eu fiquei bem afastada, lá atrás. Vi as flores em minha direção e me abaixei quando vi que eu poderia pegar ele. Bem, acho que não teria muita sorte em pegar o buquê da atual esposa do meu ex-marido. Sorri para Edward quando ele percebeu o que fiz e ele me deu um selinho assim que cheguei a nossa mesa.

— Te amo.

— Te amo. Podemos ir embora? – Pergunto entediada com a festa.

— Isabella. – Jasper me chama. – Pode dançar comigo essa música? – O encaro. Mamãe aprovaria minha próxima atitude?

— Bem, não vejo motivos para negar. – Levanto e antes de me afastar, beijo Edward novamente. Os lábios dele ficam molhados. – Depois disso, seremos só nós dois.

— Não demore. – Ele me encara com aqueles olhos vidrados. É como se ele estivesse chapado.

Jasper e eu começamos a dançar e vi Alice nos encarar da mesa de bebidas. Ela está com os polegares levantados e sorri nos encorajando. Encaro o rapaz a minha frente. Ele parece cansado. Cansado e feliz.

— Isabella, ainda bem que está se recuperando rápido. – Aceno com a cabeça em concordância. Ele bufa pela falta de palavras. - Você sabe que eu não fiz por mal...

— A carne é fraca. – Digo, pois, acho que isso completa a frase muito bem.

— Sim... o que... não. Eu, você sabe que eu e Alice ainda não dormimos juntos até hoje.

— Que romântico.

— Sabe que não é.

— É, deve ser difícil dormir com tanto remorso. – Jasper respira fundo e encara as pessoas ao nosso redor.

— Nós éramos amigos antes. Não podemos tentar de novo?

— Sim, devemos tentar ficar o mais longe possível.

— Tão teimosa.

— Tão cega, isso sim. – Eu cuspo. – Sabe Jasper, eu tinha um plano para esta noite. Ela, à noite, ser minha e não a de vocês. Porém, eu preciso ser eu para parar de me afundar em mentiras. Você me machucou muito, e não posso deixar que faça o mesmo com Alice ou com qualquer outra.

— Mas... eu...

— Sabe que não pode se desculpar mais do que isso. Eu vou me casar com aquele cara ali – aponto para Edward com a cabeça. – Assim que ele pedir. Eu vou ser feliz e espero que você seja muito feliz também.

— Vai se afastar de Alice também? – Olho para ela ainda na mesa, mas conversando com os pais e outros parentes.

— Eu tenho. Não pode viver com culpa para sempre. E eu sei que estar perto de mim é um fator forte para isso. E é por isso que Edward e eu estamos assumindo a sede da empresa em Port Angeles.

— Mas ele tem um contrato comigo.

— Não, não mais. Ache outro advogado, duvido que seja melhor que o que tinha antes, tente pelo menos.

— O que você acha que vai acontecer, vamos perder contato e fingir a existência um do outro.

— Sim. – Paramos de dançar. – E eu ficaria muito feliz se você começar a partir de hoje. – Finalizo dando um pisão em seu pé. Ele fica vermelho e grunhi com a dor, meu salto é fino demais e eu sei que doeu nele, mas meu sapato está bem.

Edward prende o riso e nós dois saímos do salão de festas. Ele pendura o paletó em meus ombros e nós dois esperamos o nosso motorista de aplicativo chegar. Beber e dirigir, jamais. Ele tem sempre esse cuidado de me manter quente. Sinto ele beijar os meus cabelos e coloca as mãos geladas no meu pescoço. Estapeio os braços dele e ele se afasta sorrindo.

— Está tão agressiva amor.

Puxo a mão gelada para dentro do paletó que vesti. Nós nos abraçamos e começo a beijar o pescoço dele e suas mãos vão mais uma vez no dia para a minha bunda. Puxo ele pelos cabelos e alcanço os seus lábios. Sinto ele bater a língua em meus dentes antes de começar a beijar mais forte ali. Fico pendurada em seu corpo e respiro ofegante um tempo depois quando seus beijos descem para o meu pescoço.

O som da buzina do carro. A motorista acena de dentro do automóvel e nós sorrimos cumplices antes de entrar e seguir o caminho cheio de mãos bobas e beijos roubados. Nos despedimos e pagamos a motorista e dando cinco estrelas para ela antes de entrar na casa de Edward. Vamos direto para o quarto, tentando fazer o menor silencio possível.

Trancamos a porta do quarto dele e empurro Edward na cama antes que ele me agarre. Jogo a paletó no chão mesmo e seguro os cabelos no alto. Dou uma voltinha e paro de costas para ele. Sinto a mão dele em minha cintura e tiro elas dali com uma risada mais alta do que esperava. Saio dos saltos.

— Abre o zíper. – Peço. Não tenho nenhuma dificuldade em abrir esse zíper, mas a sensação das mãos de Edward tirando a minha roupa me deixa em chamas. Ele desliza as mãos pela pele nua que surge e sinto seus beijos na minha costa. Fico de frente para ele e puxo as alças do vestido e meus seios aparecem, excitados demais para que eu aguente por muito tempo.

— Amor... Bella. – Edward me coloca entre suas pernas e ele está na altura dos meus seios. Sua boca toma um mamilo e esfrego as pernas em expectativa. Sua boca logo morde o outro seio e meus gemidos saem mais altos. Ele desce e começa a morder a minha cintura e beija o meu ventre.

— Tira a roupa. – Ele rapidamente fica nu e tiro a minha calcinha antes de puxá-lo para o banheiro. A água do chuveiro está morna e Edward logo me beija, me agarro nele e meu coração quase pula quando sinto ele entrar em mim de uma vez. – Ah... Edward. – Arfo com as arremetidas dele em mim. Meus braços tremem ao seu redor, fecho os olhos com seu pau saindo e entrando em mim. A sensação é tão gostosa e, literalmente, sinto um vazio ser preenchido.

Meu corpo esquenta e mudamos a temperatura da água sem perceber. Gelada demais agora. Mas o momento fica cada vez mais gostoso e quando sinto o meu primeiro orgasmo chegar, sei que o fato dele estar muito duro ainda é sinal de que pela manhã estarei andando torto. Deslizo as pernas para baixo e Edward beija o meu pescoço antes desligar o chuveiro e me levar para a bancada da pia. Ele me deita de bruços lá e sinto sua língua descendo pela minha coluna e chegando a minha intimidade.

— Você confia em mim? – Ele pergunta com a boca perto da minha entrada.

— O que... o que...?

Sinto seus dedos me estimulando. Minhas pernas ficam bambas quando percebo ele me lubrificar na minha outra entrada. Suspiro quando ele quase enfia o primeiro dedo. Confesso que toda essa sensação me deixa nervosa, mas só de pensar em todo o prazer que posso sentir, o carinho e cuidado de Edward em me tomar lá.

— Eu nunca... – ele começa.

— Eu também não.

— Acho que a cama vai ser mais confortável.

— Também acho. – Ele me pega no colo e me coloca na cama. Sinto um arrepio na espinha.

— Amor... acho que posso te machucar.

— Eu concordo. – Choramingo derrotada.

— Ei... não precisa ficar assim. Você é pequena demais, pode ser doloroso ali.

— Mas, eu quero, você quer. Sei que você...

— Não vai ser bom ou prazeroso se eu te machucar. – Ele me beija ternamente. – Podemos pesquisar.

— Pesquisa e compras.

— O que você quiser. – Ele me beija de novo e, dessa vez, nós dois ficamos eufóricos demais com ele. Ele se deita e eu resolvo deitar de costas para ele e dar uma visão maior da minha bunda, uma promessa de avançar aquela etapa em breve. Me encaixo nele e com suas mãos em minha cintura, eu começo a subir e descer em seu pau.

Me vejo um pedaço do espelho e a toco os meus seios quando vejo que eles estão pulando demais. Trocamos de posição com meu namorado me puxando para o seu lado na cama. Deitados de lado, ele volta a se encaixar em mim e ele segura a minha perna aberta. A nossa fricção me irando de órbita e me apoiando nos lençóis da cama. Puxo ele para um beijo antes de sentir ele gozando em mim.

Respiro fundo. Tudo parece ter acabado quando sinto a boca de Edward sugando o meu seio direito com força. Suas mãos descem para a minha buceta e ele resolve que é minha vez de gozar. Rebolo em sua mão e sua boca toma o meu pescoço. Ele enfia três dedos e esfrega o meu clitóris até que eu esteja arfando e gozando, finalmente, em seus dedos.

Escuto passarinhos na janela. É esquisito isso, já que estamos numa zona urbana, mas não é raro ou impossível. Vejo que eles estão fazendo ninho em cima da lâmpada da varanda. Edward está enroscado em mim e eu me viro para ele e o admiro. Ele é só a porra do cara mais bonito que eu já vi. E ele é meu. E eu sou dele. E nós éramos inteiros, e agora estamos transbordando de...amor. O mais clichê e doce que você encontrar.

Ele abre os olhos e tento fazer a careta mais feia que posso.

— Casa comigo?


	15. Parte 15

**Parte 15**

Dá para acreditar que a minha sogra tem uma cama elástica no quintal? Sim, ela tem. Mas ela só está montada pois a festa de casamento vai ser aqui nesse quintal e há muitas crianças vindo para essa comemoração.

Agora, eu e meu noivo, estamos dentro dela, toda forrada de lençóis, travesseiros e cercados de pacotes de doces, salgados, alguns refrigerantes no isopor que fica num canto bem afastado e o notebook. Estamos assistindo um filme e estamos deitados aqui, como se fôssemos crianças criativas criando uma cabana de lençóis. O céu está bem estrelado e a lua está quase cheia, a iluminação então é natural... e do notebook.

Solto uma risada alta e descontrolada quando Edward se engasga com a pipoca. Ele estava fazendo essa graça de arremessa-las na boca e agora está pagando o preço. Ele ainda tosse e me encara vermelho e arfando.

— Eu avisei. - Sorrio um pouco mais me lembrando do motivo de ter começado a rir.

— Muito engraçado mesmo eu quase morrer. - Ele bebe um pouco de refrigerante.

— Que morrer o quê gatinho, vira essa boca para lá. - Abraço ele quando termina de beber. - Agora me abraça bem forte que eu tô com medo desse filme.

— Mas é um filme de comédia.

— Eu morro de medo disso. - Me aperto nele e ele começa a rir da minha desculpa idiota.

— Não tema minha amada, seu salvador está aqui. - Ele diz beijando o meu cabelo.

— Onde? Lá fora? Não estou... Ah, é você? - Olho sapeca para ele. Ele morde a minha orelha e eu dou tapas nele para que se afaste.

Quando o filme acaba. Edward pega o notebook e guarda na camionete. Me embrulho mais com o edredom pois o frio aumentou sem a luz do aparelho. Essa é a sensação. Edward volta para o meu lado e esfrega o seu pé gelado no meu.

— No que tanto pensa, hein? - Ele pergunta com o rosto enterrado em meu pescoço.

— Pensava em quanta sorte a gente tem em não ter mosquitos aqui. - Ele para de judiar do meu pescoço e me olha curioso. É difícil ver sua expressão na pouca luz.

— Eu estava pensando na nossa lua de mel.

— Ah é? E para onde vamos?

— Pensei em passar um tempo numa casa perto da cachoeira aqui perto, perto tipo, 15 quilômetros. Ficaríamos lá até o dia que você quisesse.

— Eu gosto de ouvir isso. Você faz o que eu quero. - Puxo seu rosto e lhe dou um selinho. - Agora estou pensando nas vantagens de ser sua esposa.

— Muitas vantagens.

— Não sei, tenho que ser mais bem convencida. - Digo sentindo ele entre as minhas pernas e movendo minha calça para baixo. - Vou ficar com frio assim. - Digo me lembrando de quão mal o frio me fez num passado não tão distante.

A ilusão que tive foi tão real quanto as lembranças dos primeiros socorros de Edward em mim. Morrer congelada, agora eu sei, é tão doloroso quanto morrer queimada, por mais que eu não tenha morrido. Mudando o foco dos meus pensamentos, sinto a boca de Edward se movendo pela minha barriga e chegando a minha calcinha.

— Você não vai sentir frio. Prometo. - Seu hálito quente escaldando a minha pele, sinto arrepios subindo por todo lugar.

Ele sobe o meu moletom e ataca os meus seios com vontade. A maciez da sua boca me deixa relaxada e excitada. Ele volta a descer e puxa a calcinha junto. Sua língua sobe e desce na minha entrada e sinto o vento gelado me causando um choque gostoso nos seios quando o calor do meu corpo aumenta gradativamente.

— Edward...- ele se dedica ao meu clitóris e depois me invade com seus dedos. Sinto o orgasmo sendo anunciado e tento segurar os gemidos. - Oh! - Puxo ele para cima de mim quando explodo naquela sensação interminável.

Nos viro e desço a calça dele e vejo que ele já está muito excitado. Esfrego para cima e para baixo e o encaixo em minha boca no instante seguinte. Ele pragueja algo e eu não me importo em entender. Vou lambendo sua extensão, arrastando levemente os dentes por ali e massageio suas bolas, que estão até maiores desde que começamos a nossa brincadeira.

Ele embola meus cabelos em suas mãos.

— Posso foder? - Minha resposta é só um gemido alto. A cama elástica permite que ele faça os movimentos para dentro da minha boca e só de imaginar ele pulando assim dentro de mim... Esfrego as coxas. Ele segura a minha cabeça no lugar e sinto meus olhos girarem com os sons que ele faz.

Edward me puxa antes que eu possa entender o que está acontecendo. Ele me senta sobre o ele e estou pulando sobre ele. E quando digo pulando é pulando mesmo. Me seguro nele e no edredom abaixo de nós para não sair do lugar. Ele nem tirou as calças por completo, pelo amor de... Ah!

— Puta que pa... - sinto ele me tocar em um ponto sensível demais dentro de mim. Fodemos como loucos até chegarmos ao auge da sensação. Edward suga o meu seio e tem o cuidado de não me marcar o pescoço quando o suga também. Não até o casamento pelo menos.

— Vem amor... - ele tá doido se acha que eu aguento mais um orgasmo... Não.

— Edward - eu gemo mais alto. Num instante estou em cima dele e no outro estamos em lados opostos e minhas pernas estão arreganhadas e ele faz…aí…ele...Edward está fazendo flexão, mais só seu quadril desce e sobe, desce e sobe e de novo e ... Eu grito quando ele rebola dentro de mim. Deus me ajude, eu vou morrer.

Ele goza, eu gozo, nós mal conseguimos respirar e eu apago. Ainda escuto a risada rouca e arfante dele antes de dormir.

— Certo, aonde estamos indo senhor aventureiro?

Acabamos de fazer algumas fotos pré-casamento e Edward resolveu me mostrar um lugar no meio do mato. Se ele tentasse alguma coisa, talvez eu resistiria. Estou um pouco dolorida por ontem. Na cama elástica. Sexo na cama elástica. Dá pra acreditar?

— Já chegamos.

Estamos a quase três quilômetros da casa dos pais de Edward, que ainda não chegaram em casa. Ainda nem nos conhecemos e acho que vou me dar bem. Olho pra Edward e penso que agora esse casamento tem que valer a pena. Vai valer.

—Desculpa...calma. Oi? Estamos aonde?

— No terreno da nossa casa aqui na fazenda. - Ele comenta e eu o encaro como se ele tivesse sete cabeças.

— Ok.

— Hum...

— E Port Angeles? Nem descarregamos nossas coisas por lá.

— Eu não quero desistir de Port Angeles. Mas acho que, já que vamos morar tão perto, mais perto que Seattle, então seria bom e relaxante ter um lugar nosso perto do paraíso.

— A casa ficaria muito tempo fechada.

— Não. Podemos vir na sexta e voltar domingo. Seria bom, teríamos privacidade e seria um bom lugar para as férias.

— Veja bem, não acho ruim morar aqui, na verdade eu quero mais que tudo que a gente construa uma casa do zero, do nosso gosto. Mas...

Baixo a cabeça perdida. O que eu quero dizer? Edward me faz olhar em seus olhos.

— Diga...

— Isso é real? Tudo parece um sonho. Um sonho muito bom - pergunto. Sinto o toque suave das mãos dele em mim. Ele me dá um beijo e por fim, um beliscão na cintura. Pulo no meu lugar e sorrio tentando ficar séria. - Certo, fui convencida.

Meu vestido é simples e de seda, o que eu achei incrível e bem cortado, moldando as minhas curvas, me deixando até sensual. Tem alcinhas, bem finas. Um decote quadrado e justo e meu cabelo está meio preso. Alguns cachos cercam e emolduram meu rosto. Nunca me senti mais bonita. Bem, uma vez ou outra me senti assim ao lado de Edward. Mas bem, eu não faço ou me visto assim agora só por ele. É por mim. Pela Isabella evoluída.

Meu pai aparece atrás de mim e me viro para ver sua reação ao me ver vestida assim, de novo. Noto que ele está emocionado. Ele passa a mão pelo cabelo e segura as minhas mãos depois.

— Eu tenho duas coisas pra te dizer e duas coisas pra te entregar. - Ele fica de pé ao meu lado e olhamos para o quintal decorado. O vidro fumê não me deixa ser vista. - Primeiro: Eu estou vendo que dessa vez, você está agindo totalmente apaixonada. E eu sei que você percebeu o qu que não é real. Filha, você e aquele rapaz se amam, vocês não se conhecem muito bem, mas veja só, eu não sabia que sua mãe era ardilosa até eu me separar dela. - Eu ri da cara que ele fez ao lembrar da minha mãe e sua vingança indireta.

Ele abre uma caixinha e tira um acessório para o meu cabelo, tem pedras levemente azuis e eu sei que devo prendê-lo acima de onde o meu cabelo, que como disse, está meio preso.

— Pai. - Sorrio emocionada com a beleza clássica daquilo.

— Foi da sua avó. Ela não teve filha e pediu que entregasse a próxima mulher de sangue Swan. Bem, essa é você. A tiara é a coisa velha, mandei colocar as pedrinhas pois as antigas caíram quase todas, são as coisas novas. E as pedras são azuis querida. Tem aqui mais da metade das superstições para o casamento ser feliz…ou sei lá o que.

— É realmente lindo Charlie. - Minha mãe diz na porta. Ela vem até mim e coloca o acessório.

— Segunda coisa? - Pergunto ansiosa pelas surpresas.

— Bem, se quiser fugir, meu carro está com o tanque cheio. - Ele diz me dando um sorriso amarelo. Sorrio com a proposta.

— Obrigada papai, mas vou recusar.

— Certo, certo. Aqui está a coisa emprestada. - Ele me mostra um lindo anel de diamantes oval. Parece pesado. - Sua sogra diz que só pode pertencer ao sangue das Cullen e por isso, o empréstimo volta para o cofre Cullen até você ter uma garotinha e ela herdá-lo.

— Isso é um pouco injusto.

— Diz isso por...

— E se eu só der meninos ao meu marido? E se eu não puder ter filhos?

— Então você vai mudar a tradição. Regras nascem para ser quebradas.

— Eu tenho medo de estar quebrada... Seca. - Digo e sinto os braços da minha mãe ao meu redor.

— Eu perdi um bebê também. Antes de você.

— Mãe! - A encaro.

— Era do seu pai sim, antes que pergunte, mas bem, o bebê não sobreviveu o segundo mês dentro de mim e abortei. Não culpo seu pai, culpei a mim e... - Ela sorriu - Seu pai acabou de descobrir. - Ela soltou mais uma gargalhada antes de voltar a ficar séria. – Desculpa, estou rindo de nervosa. Tudo bem, o pequeno Charlie Júnior ou Renne Segunda não estava destinado a esse mundo, mas ele me fez amar você filha, mais do que tudo. Só não tinha aprendido a amar direito, te sufoquei e sei que não gostou, não é? - Olho para o teto.

— Você enrola demais, e eu to a mil por hora.

— Você vai ter mais bebês. Você é jovem, saudável e eu posso garantir que é muito bem servida. - Ela move as sobrancelhas e Charlie tapa os ouvidos.

— Ok mãe... obrigada? - Ele arruma meu cabelo de novo e olho para o quintal. Marlee, a cadela do meu noivo e sua ninhada correm por todo espaço. Edward está andando de um lado para o outro. Os padrinhos dele são Kate e Garrett e os meus são meus pais. Eu sabia que isso terminaria de selar a paz entre eles. Carmem e Phil vieram também. Os dois conversam entre si e sei que eles dois vão ajudar meus pais nessa fase nova.

Edward está com o celular na mão e olha para o estacionamento. Seus irmãos estão rindo muito da ansiedade dele. Meu telefone toca e não atendo. Envio uma mensagem.

_"Spoiler: eu sou a de branco."_

Ele lê a mensagem e abre aquela porra de sorriso lindo. Eu me apaixono de novo.


	16. Parte Final

**Parte Final**

Encontro a casa muito silenciosa. Edward não estava no escritório e eu estava muito enjoada do almoço para esperar ele me dar carona para casa. Então, corro para o banheiro e vomito toda aquela comida esquisita que me fez mal.

Entro no quarto e olho para o calendário no celular.

Hoje é dia dois de setembro, quarta.

\- Puta merda! - Levanto rápido e me arrependo caindo de volta na cama. - Meu Deus.

Seguro a minha barriga e considero a ideia de ter um bebê aqui dentro. Depois de dois anos tentando engravidar, quando finalmente desisti: "Oi, você é uma mamãe". Levanto e respiro fundo. Ligo a televisão para despistar a minha mente. Funciona. Até eu ver que Emily e Paul tentaram fugir da cadeia. Meu coração bate acelerado. Eu não tenho notícias desses dois a mais de dois anos. Quis esquecer tudo sobre aquele caso. Aparecem relatos do caso Isabella Swan na televisão. Sendo levada para o hospital devidamente coberta.

Começo a lembrar de novo dos meus dias naquele lugar frio e minha mente se recusa a pensar em outra coisa. Resolvo que vou fazer o jantar hoje e minha governanta, a senhora Williams me ajuda a preparar uma lasanha com queijo extra. É tão automático, que depois que termino, percebo que estou no banheiro de novo, enjoada com o cheiro do molho.

Volto para o quarto e sinto a minha cabeça dar várias voltas e não caio na cama quando apoio a mão nela, caio no chão. Fecho os olhos com a dor de cabeça alucinante que me dá e a cólica que me tira de órbita.

O barulho de passos pelo quarto me faz abrir os olhos. Sinto os braços de Edward me levantando e colocando sobre a cama. Eu nem percebi que desmaiei até ter acordado com os movimentos dele. Escuto a voz da governanta no corredor.

\- Hey, você caiu? Se machucou? - Meu marido me olha preocupado. Toco minha barriga, onde senti ela dura mais cedo.

\- Acho que estou grávida. - Ela arregala os olhos e depois sorri com a sugestão.

\- Sério? - Ela se dá um segundo de contemplação antes de lembrar que eu estava no chão. - Você desmaiou. E se...

\- Eu senti cólicas. - Ela pula da cama e troca de camisa em minutos. Pega a carteira e acha meus documentos.

\- Acha que consegue andar? - Eu e meu amor por independência não conseguimos nos mexer. Nego com a cabeça e ele me carrega com cuidado até o carro.

\- Ainda bem que estamos em Port Angeles. Ia demorar mais se estivéssemos em Forks. - Ele resmunga enquanto me coloca no banco da frente e sem perceber, me prende com o cinto, como se não pudesse fazer isso sozinha. Não achei nada ruim. Estava preocupada na verdade. Começo a chorar e soluçar. Escondo meu rosto com as mãos e não consigo parar de pensar que mais um bebê vai antes que eu possa cuidar. - Amor, por favor, tenta respirar fundo. - Ele segura meus pulsos e tenta limpar minhas lágrimas.

\- É que... Eu não posso perder um bebê de no-o-ovo. Não, não vou aguentar... não vou aguentar. - Choro mais pensando nas poucas horas de descoberta. E sim, eu sabia que tinha um bebê dentro de mim. Sabia que algo estava acontecendo com o feto.

\- Calma, estamos chegando lá, você vai ver que estão bem.

\- Como sabe? - Eu olho através das lágrimas.

\- Chame de instinto paterno. - Ele joga essa e eu percebo que estou gargalhando quando ele me dá um sorriso lento e sai do carro para abrir a minha porta.

\- Ok, vamos ver o que temos aqui. - A médica diz deslizando o gel na minha barriga e olhando a tela. - Bem aqui, achei.

\- Onde? - Tento ver na tela. Só vejo rabisco.

\- Aqui senhora Swan-Cullen, a sua bebê de vinte e cinco semanas. - Edward e eu batemos o olho nela. - Opa, quinze semanas. Pensei ter visto o número dois ao invés de um.

\- Isso são três meses, quase quatro. – Sei lá, de repente não sei fazer conta alguma.

\- Meu Deus! - Edward coloca as mãos no meu rosto e me faz encarar a cara espantada dele. - Mulher, vamos ter um bebê. Um. BEBÊ. - Ele pula em seu lugar, olha para a tela e parece ter visto a melhor e mais bela coisa do mundo. Olho para a tela e vejo a mesma coisa.

\- É. Sim, nós vamos. - Eu sorrio acariciando a minha barriga. - Eu, tive muitas tonturas e sono, hoje eu vomitei... Foi a primeira vez que isso aconteceu. Isso é normal?

\- Nem toda gravidez é igual, você me disse que sofreu um aborto a pouco mais de três anos. Saiba que sofreu um trauma e o fato de você ser jovem ajudou que seu corpo se curasse e você esteve pronta para receber esse bebê não faz pouco tempo.

\- Eu tentei por quase todo o nosso casamento, eu estava desistindo... – sussurro e olho para a minha barriga melada com aquele gel.

\- Eu te avisei amor, na hora certa nós iríamos conseguir.

\- Não tem melhor hora que o agora. – A médica diz e nós voltamos a olhar para a tela.

\- Dá de saber o sexo?

\- ANNE CHARLOTTE SWAN-CULLEN – eu grito da cozinha. Me arrependo no segundo seguinte, graças ao grunhido de Edward na sala. Anne corre para dentro de casa e eu coloco as mãos na cintura. – O que eu disse sobre usar o fogão?

\- Não usar o fogão sem o papai ou a mamãe por perto? – Ela diz em dúvida. – Mas eu esquentei o leite para o Finn. – Ela piscou aqueles olhinhos bonitos para mim e eu me segurei para não deixar minha postura dura só para passar a mão na cabeça dela.

Finn aparece suado ao lado dela. Eles tem a mesma idade, cinco anos, e Anne faz de tudo para deixar o irmão confortável em casa. Nós temos a guarda dele a quase seis meses. Um menino lindo de pele vermelha, olhos castanhos e um sorriso banguela. Eles tem dois amiguinhos aqui na fazenda, Emília e Gilbert. Quando estamos aqui, eles quase não se desgrudam.

\- Oi tia Bella – Gil aparece e segura os ombros de Finn. – Eu estava perto dela na hora, ela não se queimou nem nada parecido. Mas o bebê aqui queria beber leite com os biscoitos que a Emília trouxe lá de casa e... a senhora sabe o resto. – Gil tem oito anos, mas não se importa com a idade dos outros três.

\- Ok, posso perdoar essa. Mas mesmo assim, chame a mim ou ... – olho para Edward deitado no sofá perto da janela. – Só eu mesmo, enquanto seu pai não melhora. – Encaro asa crianças.

\- Que tal um banho?

\- Banho no rio? – Emília diz aparecendo embaixo do braço de Gilbert. Aquela loirinha ama tomar banho no rio.

\- Não. Hoje não estou nem um pouco disposta a descer aquela ladeira. – Acaricio minha barriga de cinco meses. Meu terceiro filho está chegando em breve. Mas bem, eu me canso ainda mais quando se trata daquelas crianças e, com Edward se queixando de estar quase morrendo com uma gripe, não consigo dominá-los sozinha.

Eles se despedem e eu fico encarando aquele momento. Eles são tão fofos. Eles prometem se encontrar na manhã seguinte e eu sigo para o sofá perto do meu marido doente e carente. Ele gosta de ver o crepúsculo chegar e eu fico feliz de ter essa vista a tanto tempo. As luzes sendo ligadas, as estrelas aparecendo aos poucos e o friozinho chegando.

O próximo mês chega, definitivamente, como o mais frio em anos. Eu estava muito nervosa com isso, mas o lado bom do frio, é que Edward inventa maneiras diferenciadas para me esquentar. E falando nele, Edward está com uma coberta e tem um olhar colérico. Eu fico até com dó no início, até ver que meus filhos de cinco anos não são tão dengosos quando doentes. Meu marido já é um adulto. Isso já devia, sozinho, responder o motivo para ele não fazer isso.

\- Desculpa – ele pede. – Eu já estou melhor.

\- Eu sei.

\- Mas você está tão longe de mim.

\- Hum, você estava espirrando.

\- Oh, ah é!

\- É.

\- Amor, você acha que Finn está se sentindo feliz?

\- Eu tenho certeza. – Digo me aproximando dele e me enfiando debaixo da coberta. – Ele me chamou de mãe mais cedo. Disse que foi sem querer.

\- E você chorou? – Ele pergunta esfregando as minhas mãos geladinhas do recente banho.

\- É claro. Meu filho me chamou de mãe, foi tão emocionante quanto Anne me chamando assim e tenho certeza que quando Lewis balbuciar seu primeiro ma-ma eu vou chorar tudo de novo. – Ele sorri. Edward alisa a minha barriga, um pouco grande demais para o tempo, e sentimos o bebê se mexer.

\- Amanhã vou me encontrar com aquele empresário que te falei. Ainda bem que você me ajudou com seus incríveis talentos, eu não conseguiria sozinho.

\- Conseguiria sim. É quase tão bom quanto eu. – Eu o encaro convencida.

\- Quase, é? – Ele sorri perto da minha boca.

\- Bem pertinho. – Eu aproximo o polegar e o indicador e mostro o quão pouco falta para ele "ser bom" como eu. Ele me beija e uma vez ou duas espero ele se afastar, espirrar e limpar um pouco o nariz e a boca com os lenços umedecidos. Ele me faz prometer tomar o chá para que eu não fique gripada.

Escuto passos na escada. Anne e Finn se aproximam e vamos para a cozinha e eu os sirvo. Me sento com cuidado, minha barriga é grande demais e eu fico pensativa de repente. Respiro fundo quando sinto duas cutucadas em dois pontos distantes na barriga. Ofego de susto.

\- O que foi? – Edward se levanta. Anne para o movimento de levar a colher a boca e Finn continua comendo e me encarando. Até Marlee, a nossa cadelinha, corre e aparece no cômodo para saber o que aconteceu. – Bella, o que está sentindo?

\- O bebê, acho que, ou ele é um gigante ou ele tem companhia.

\- Companhia? – Finn diz de boca cheia.

\- Acho que são dois. – Olho Edward reagindo. Ele sorri e passa mão na minha barriga. Os chutes recomeçam. – Como a médica não viu isso?

\- Podia estar escondido, pode ser pequeno, enfim... isso não importa muito.

\- Importa sim querido, seria uma surpresa e tanto estar lá na sala de parto e outro bebê escorregar para fora de mim.

\- Bem, isso e o quarto, a tia Elizabeth vai adorar duplicar os presentes. – Ele divagou por um momento.

\- Precisamos voltar para a terra, pisar no chão, a próxima consulta é na sexta e vamos desvendar esse mistério. – Digo me sentando de novo e começando a jantar.

Dois meses depois, dentro do meu quarto e com a ajuda da minha sogra e cunhada, nascem Lewis e Bruce, dois garotinhos lindos e gritalhões. O parto em si foi difícil, já que os bebês eram prematuros e os tive de forma normal. É incomum e até perigoso e nós estávamos no frio mais intenso. O médico mais próximo chegou com a minha mãe atrás e nos deu os primeiros socorros depois de quase uma hora depois do parto.

Edward ficou ao meu lado e meus outros filhos ficaram com meu sogro e os tios. Sorri percebendo que há muito tempo não me sentia assim, com toda aquela completude. Tive, cinco filhos, cinco crianças que me encheram e enchem de alegria, um marido dedicado e, que apesar dos defeitos que nós temos e vemos diariamente um no outro, sabemos que é para sempre.

As crianças entram no quarto e eles me cercam, me protegendo do frio e me declarando o quão feliz estavam pelos novos irmãos.

\- Mamãe, será que a gente pode levar eles lá na casa da Emília e do Gilbert amanhã? – Anne pede e Finn acena confirmando o que a irmã disse.

\- Tenho uma proposta melhor. Tragam eles aqui e nós vamos apresentar juntos os seus irmãos. Mas não amanhã, talvez semana que vem.

\- Eles são muito pequenos. – Edward começa – E sua mãe precisa se recuperar, ela vai ficar "dodói" por enquanto, precisa muito de ajuda da família, da nossa família.

\- Vocês vão ajudar? – Eles assentem e nós dois, meu marido e eu, nos encaramos. Aperto as mãos dele e fecho os olhos devagar. Edward pede que as crianças me deixem descansar um pouco e depois de beijarem o meu rosto, eles saem.

\- Você sabe que eu te amo, não sabe? – Edward acariciou o meu cabelo. Estava cansada e tinha me deitado. Eu assenti sonolenta.

\- Você ainda tem que fazer as compras amanhã.

\- Eu sei.

\- E limpar os bebês e cuidar de mim.

\- Eu sei amor, vou fazer.

\- E dizer que me ama a qualquer momento.

\- Eu digo: Eu te amo.

\- E...

\- Quando vai dizer que me ama?

\- Ia dizer agora apressadinho. – Dou uma risadinha.

\- Então diga, diga, diga. – Ele me dá alguns selinhos.

\- Eu te amo, Edward, meu marido ansioso, meu amor.

\- Valeu a pena esperar. – Aquela frase tinha muito mais significados.

\- Você é um bobo. – Acaricio sua barba sexy por fazer.

\- Um bobo de amor, vivendo num amor bobo e louco.

\- Tá me chamando de doida?

\- Sim, doidinha de amor por mim e, você admitiu a meio minuto atrás.

\- São os hormônios.

\- Engraçado que esses hormônios estavam aí desde antes da gravidez.

\- Eu sou um mistério da medicina. – Fecho os olhos e demoro um pouco mais para abrir.

\- Agora descansa mistério da medicina, mais tarde eu volto para dizer que te amo de novo.

\- Você é tão pegajoso amor. – Ele levanta.

\- Me conta o que eu não sei.

\- Sem spoiler bonitão, vai ter que esperar pra ver. – ele sai sorrindo do quarto e escuto as risadas e felicitações no andar de baixo. Sei que os bebês estão dormindo e eu sei que não vai ser por muito tempo.

A vida é boa e eu vou dormir.


End file.
